Eternal Rose
by princess454
Summary: A classic beauty stuck with a horrid curse, and now a pesky human problem. A re-telling of Twilight, through the eyes of Rosalie Hale. Original characters and pairings. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own anything relating to Twilight.

Eternal Rose

By Princess454

**One.**

_New York was beautiful, oh, especially in those times. There was still innocence left in the world and everything felt new. There wasn't anything to be disturbed by or frightened of. Socialites and well knowns walked around as if in their own house, for they were never harassed. Women had impeccable and extremely classy style, like walking paintings that must have taken hours to perfect. Children walked freely, not worried about being kidnapped. People still left their doors unlocked, even hoping, that a neighbor would come by for a quick brunch and chat. But oh, the fashion! The style! How I had loved to shop, or at least window shop._

_But things of course weren't always perfect. The 20's died far too quickly, and all the glamour that accompanied that scandalously delicious time was also gone. The Depression ruined everything. How I hated it; I wasn't affected too harshly, but oh, the world just wasn't the same. Nobody felt the need to be glamorous and perfect; they were far too poor and worried. And that wretched World War; as if we needed another one. Fragile, fragile times. People weren't used to so much evil, oh, especially in New York. The world changed forever. How I missed it…_

_All these things were running, running, sprinting now through my mind as the cold streets echoed their complaints through the taps of my high heels. The night sky was a brilliant navy, but the lights of New York, though terribly bright if not inspiring, kept from us the glimpse of stars. A streetlight helped me see, but what I saw was not what I had wanted. _

_The poor bastard. Intoxicated to the brim of his being, not making sense, and having the nerve to insult me to his little friends. I realized I hated him, I realized I made a huge mistake…_

_I could barely see now, the wounds affecting me so, my face! How badly everything hurt, but what must surely have broken beyond repair had to be my heart. Strange man, catching me like this, so embarrassing. Don't help me, I'm fine, but really…I'm not. What are you doing? What are you saying? Stay back!_

_My thoughts were only heard within my head, because I never uttered them. He heard no protest as he bit me, sending violent flashes of burning within me, oh, the poison…_

**

I hated day dreaming of those things…anything relating to the past, really. I never slept, but I'm sure if I did, my daydreams would have been nightmares. I sat on my long, exquisite sofa, longing for a distraction. But they were all out, hunting for our meal. I had decided not to go. I wanted to go shopping, but realized my huge closet just wasn't complying with me lately. I had to get rid of some stuff.

_But it wasn't just stuff,_ I thought. They were works of art really, pieces of history. Nobody had authentic coats from Coach's and Burberry's starting days, nobody had the uncomfortable cotton, shift dresses receptionists were forced to wear during a time women hardly had jobs at all. My suede vest with the fringes, worn with my ripped Levi jeans, had seen far more than anyone else my age these days, including but not limited to Woodstock, Bob Marley, and even countless Dead Heads. My extremely large museum, as I liked to call it, could simply not just be _thrown_ out. Sure, I joined the ranks of a million old ladies out there with all their stuff, but I didn't care. The whole thing must cost millions, if not billions.

I slid open a glass closet door. I came face to face with all the designer coats I owned, as before mentioned, but including so many others. I fingered an original Diane von Furstenberg wrap dress, the sole thing that made her a household name, lightly with my pale fingers. Those were about the only things I wore in the 70's, how I had hated much of what was in style then. Those high-waisted bell bottoms did no one any favors, except for maybe the Charlie's Angels gals.

I must sound obsessed, but this is one the few things I have left in life. Or, non-existent life, really. Having been a vampire since the 1930's, one of the few things brought along with me in my new life was my love for fashion and all things glamorous. I was there for all the originals, and having nothing to do, I just shopped. They weren't classics at the time, but now they are, practically everything I own. The world ages around me while I remain the same. I have endless time to do whatever I want, so why the hell should I spend it doing something I don't love?

But then comes my closet problem. I can't keep adding, and adding, to it. I either have to let some things go, or make more room. Make more room, preferably.

"Babe! We're home!" Came my sweet's voice.

"Coming," I called back, trotting over to the nearest mirror. I looked okay, in my sweats and in a white, long sleeved Armani top I sometimes wore to be comfortable. But being the girl I am, I had to add a classy touch. I put on a few of my Tiffany's rings, and finished off with a darling antique Cartier necklace Emmett gave me for Christmas one year.

Walking downstairs everyone was milling about, but having already eaten. Probably while hunting. I neared the kitchen counter where Carlisle was facing a glass bowl filled with animal blood.

"Here you go," He handed me a coffee mug with blood inside. I thanked him and walked to the couch in the living room, snuggling against Emmett and gratefully taking my first few sips. How long ago was the last time I had actual coffee, anyway?

Emmett was watching football on the TV. "Woo!" He cried, when something happened. I paid no mind to such things, sports not really being my thing.

"Did you still want to go shopping today, Rosalie?" Alice chirped from where she was sitting with Jasper, twirling her fingers through his hair.

"I don't know," I sighed. "My closet is so full…"

"Babe, you don't need to go shopping, c'mon," Emmett put in his two cents, as always.

"Well what else am I going to do, _Babe_?" I grumbled. An ironic question. Vampires had forever to do whatever they wanted. Endless amount of time to do whatever they wished. But what? That is always the question, even with all our options.

"_Romeo and Juliet _is playing in a London theater tonight," Esme piped up from the kitchen. "Carlisle and I were thinking of going."

"I've seen that play so many times," I murmured, and only Emmett heard.

"Babe! Let's go! Stop whining," He put his strong arm around me, and pretended to snap my neck in half by one flex. "If you don't want to do any of those things, come up with something."

"I know, I know!" I laughed, pushing his arm away. "I just don't know yet. I'll get back to all of you."

"Well, I'm going bird watching with Jasper. I'll see you guys later," Alice told everyone cheerfully, opening a window and jumping onto a tree branch outside. Jasper followed suit.

"Sure you are!" Emmett called out at them with a mischievous smirk, flinging a pillow against the window they just left out of. I punched him on the shoulder, a reminder he shouldn't fling things around. More than seventy years alive, and yet men still acted the same. _That_ wouldn't change anytime soon.

**

It turned out I couldn't think of anything else to do, so there us four were, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and I, walking down a dreary London street towards the theater.

Edward was cooped up at home like usual. Alice and Jasper decided to stay behind and keep him company. Emmett felt bad not going with Carlisle and Esme, so promptly forced me to go. I didn't mind London; it had excellent shopping, and was home to a lot of my favorite designers. But going to the theater…

Oh, it reminded me of old Broadway far too much. Young, lively Broadway, back when it was magical. Waiting in line, holding Daddy's hand and jumping up and down with my black Mary Jane shoes. It was all so glamorous, a beginner's option before being fancy and grown up enough to see the Opera…

"Here we are!" Carlisle exclaimed cheerfully. He was so happy, being back to the place of his birth. He always loved coming back and visiting.

We took our seats and waited for the play to begin. I looked over at Esme and Carlisle; they were so cute, holding hands, always affectionate. I looked up at Emmett who grinned back at me, and I rolled my eyes. He was probably hoping Romeo and Juliet would get me 'in the mood'.

I sighed, squirming in my seat in order to get comfortable. I couldn't be mad at Emmett though. If I had never met him, I probably would never have believed in love ever again. I wished things like Romeo and Juliet existed in real life, but I suppose it sometimes did. The play began and I started to relax, ignoring the growing aroma of human as the seats around us filled.

Moments later, the play had ended and we exited. "It was so splendid! Brings me to tears every time," Esme wiped her eyes with a monogrammed handkerchief older than the theater itself.

"Great story. Always, and forever, a classic," Carlisle agreed.

"There's nothing like true love! Right, Babe?" Emmett leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. He was so sure he was getting some tonight. Well, then again, maybe he was.

The love aspect of the play always jerked my heartstrings, making me yearn for him. But there were other things I noticed about the story that threw me into an emotional mood. I felt so sorry, so bad for Juliet. She had everything: beauty, class, love. Yet she was never going to grow up, grow old. She would never know what it's like to have children or a family. I saw me in her, and it made me sad. I began to cry at the end, along with Esme, but not because Romeo and Juliet died. But because I once again realized that what I've always wanted, I'll never achieve.

**

Ecstasy, everywhere, flooding through and seemingly never ending. The action of making love, almost as magical and satisfying as falling in love itself. The medicine of all ailments.

Emmett kissed me long and passionately before rolling over and sighing, throwing up his arms and stretching in obvious pleasure. I let out a breath, too, running my fingers through my hair, and resting my head on the pillow. For a moment a sensation scarily close to sleep was felt, but I knew I was mistaken. I could barely remember what sleeping even felt like. I enjoyed lying down with my eyes closed though, in a way of relaxation. That was my sleep.

I felt Emmett nuzzle his face into my hair, rubbing his cheek against mine. "I love you," He told me quietly. My eyes still closed, not facing him, a smile appeared on my lips. I loved hearing those words, anytime, all the time.

"I love you, too," I replied, finally rolling over and facing him. We lay there facing each other, looking into each other's eyes. "I wish I could sleep," I confessed.

"Am I that boring?" Emmett joked.

I couldn't help but laugh. My Emmett, always able to make me laugh, no matter what. "No, silly. You know, like sleep after sex. If I weren't a vampire, I know I'd be feeling pretty worn out about now," I said mischievously.

"Ooh," Emmett cooed, caressing my face.

"To wake up in your arms. To have dreams again. Wouldn't it be nice?" I continued, my eyes closing, hoping to no avail that could happen. Just once…

"It would. But sleeping means hours wasted…when you could be doing this," Emmett hovered over me, kissing my neck, presumably ready for more. I let him kiss me, but then held his face with my hands.

"I'm sure you've had enough for today," I said. "I don't want to spoil you."

Emmett groaned, falling back onto the bed, not facing me and pretending to be mad. I rolled my eyes and got up, whisking my clothes from the floor and starting to put them on.

"Where you goin'?" Emmett demanded, sitting up.

"I'm hungry," I replied, zipping up my jacket. "I'm going hunting. Want me to bring you back anything?"

"No, I'm going with you. There's nothing like hunting after wild sex! Woohoo!" Emmett yelped, now standing on the bed and waving his arm around like he was ready to lasso something.

I rolled my eyes again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two. **

_Hey Rosalie, just wondering if you could help me with English (and maybe Spanish, since you're so unusually good at it.) Let me know. I'll buy you lunch!_

_- Steven_

Ugh. Pathetic. I hated immature, high school boys who hadn't a clue how to talk to a girl, much less a girl of class and great caliber such as me. They should really stop trying. I threw the note in the trash, closed my locker, and headed to class hoping there wouldn't be any new notes in there any time soon.

There were always notes, pick up attempts, and flat out requests of dates. I always said no. I didn't understand what made these boys even try, I mean, it's not like everyone didn't know I was with Emmett. It was obvious. Even then, should I not had Emmett, what makes them think I'd even _consider_?

I endured another long hour or so of history. I hated going to school, I mean, I had already gone through it so many times. But I looked 18, looked young enough to still be here. Carlisle insisted it was the safest way. Sometimes I liked the ego boost of teachers and students thinking I'm so smart because I ace every test; the truth is I've learned it so many times—algebra, physics, poetry, you name it—that I could do anything even partially academic with my eyes closed and hands tied behind my back.

But it's not a good thing to me. I don't find pleasure in sitting in desks all day, learning things I already know. Sure, sometimes there are differences. But it doesn't take two times to learn much of anything, so I'm usually stuck with, well, the usual. It was a waste of time, but then again, what else would I be doing? I just hated all the waiting, really. Waiting for class to end…waiting for school to end…

It was all so very exhausting.

The students make it worse than it should be. Boys harassing me due to my looks, girls ignoring me due to my looks. I was too perfect to fit in, contrary to the popular belief those who are beautiful are popular. I was too beautiful, being a vampire, and nobody wanted to deal with the competition. Nobody wanted to be my friend. Not that I was looking for friends in this dismal place, but it upsets me that the only human interactions I have are guys gawking at me.

The bell rings. Finally, lunch. Like those around me I'm happy, but not because I get to eat and see friends. But I get to see Emmett and not be in a desk, see the others who are like me and discuss matters only we'd understand.

Emmett and I walk into the cafeteria and the buzz starts to waver, finally going from loud to casual, inside voices. The minute we walk in I know people are staring and talking about us. We're so mysterious to them, it's all quite funny; they have no idea. Emmett takes my hand and we secure the usual table near the window. Alice and Jasper follow suit shortly after, Alice twirling around happily as usual and Jasper looking quite ill. He hated going to school too; he simply didn't have as much self control as the rest of us. Poor chap was probably aching for human blood. Edward came in last, looking perplexed. He took a seat but didn't seem to be taking interest in us or anything that was being said.

"You ok Edward?" Alice wondered, poking his arm with a banana.

"I'm fine," He murmured. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you staring at anyway?" I demanded, tired of him being moody and quiet all the time. I knew it must be hard, for everyone in the family has a mate. Edward has been alone for a long time. But I assumed he liked it that way, for he never complained.

"That girl," Edward said, sounding distraught. "Her smell drives me crazy. It's not normal. I can ignore others, but hers…it's so potent. And her mind, I…I can't read it." Edward shook his head slightly, then proceeded to run a hand through his hair in a calm but anxious manner.

I looked over in the general direction he was facing. I saw a girl look back at him. Dark hair, pale, dark eyes. Extremely plain. Her style was so awful I could see everything that was wrong with it even from where I was sitting; I didn't dare think about looking at her up close. I shuddered.

"That dreadful thing?" I couldn't help saying sassily. "She's got to be the most plain, badly dressed wretch in this whole room."

"Rosalie, be nice," Emmett replied with a hint of an order.

"Just sayin'," I muttered.

"Edward, is she…?" Alice wondered, staring at Edward intently.

"Is she?" He asked back.

"You'll find out soon," Alice replied serenely.

"God, I hope not," I added, biting down on a carrot stick then spitting it back into a napkin seconds later.

**

Rain: heavy, horrible, and wet. Of course, that's what Forks, Washington is all about. However, even if it did protect us from revealing who we really were to the humans around us, I simply have always hated the rain. I stood near my Mercedes impatiently, Emmett beside me holding an umbrella to keep us dry. Jasper and Alice were waiting as well.

"Let's just go," I grumbled, stepping closer to the driver's door.

"No," Edward insisted. "I have to make sure she gets home safe."

I sighed, my patience wearing thin. Edward has finally found his mate, earlier this week. A new girl, Bella Swan. She was the police chief's daughter…and the little mouse who stared at us so awkwardly in the cafeteria that one day. She was human, and at first we all felt bad for Edward. But for some reason he didn't care. He told us he was going to stay home for awhile, and try to come to terms with this. Every day I saw little Bella, looking around for Edward. It was so sad and pathetic all at the same time.

Vampires were better off if their mates were vampires, too. Usually if they were human, the vampire just ended up falling to temptation and sucking their mate's blood dry. Killing them. If only little Bella knew just what she was in for.

"Edward!" Alice gasped, suddenly reaching out and grabbing Edward's arm. Edward looked at Alice for only a split second, before turning his eyes back to Bella. I stared too. She was about to get run over by a sliding van in the parking lot.

In the blink of an eye, Edward had run to her and stopped the car with his hands. Before people had even registered what had happened, he had already made his way back to us, telling us to hurry up and drop him off at the hospital.

I jumped in the driver's seat and took us all to Carlisle. He was working today. Edward hopped out and told me to come back and pick him up. I hated when he ordered me about, but I did as I was told. I drove back home and dropped Jasper and Alice off, first.

"Tell us what happens," Alice asked sweetly of me, leading Jasper inside. All of a sudden Emmett left the car, too.

"Babe!" I protested.

"Sorry, sweetie, I'm hungry. If you want I'll meet you at the hospital in a bit?" Emmett shrugged.

I let out an angry sigh. "No, it's ok. I'll be right back." Before Emmett could reply, I was already halfway to the hospital, having no other cars around I felt the urge to go as fast as I could. Vampires can run incredibly fast, in order to outrun enemies. But not all had a fabulous Mercedes who drove just as fast as they.

I parked and exited the car, putting my sunglasses on. The truth was I was hungry as well, and didn't want anyone to see my dark, famished eyes. I walked into the building and immediately saw Carlisle, about to go through another set of doors. I whipped my sunglasses off and caught him before he left.

"Hey! So, what's going on?" I asked him.

Carlisle sighed, looking down at a clipboard. "Bella's just fine. The driver is as well. Edward saved her in the nick of time," He replied.

"Yes, I know. We all noticed," I said sarcastically.

"I've already told Edward, the wise thing to do, is make it seem as if she imagined him getting to her so quick and stopping the car with his bare hands. She should be in such shock anyway, it doesn't seem all that uncommon," Carlisle told me, and put a hand on my arm. "Things should be fine."

Carlisle had an amazing way of making you feel alright, safe, and even hopeful in whatever situation. Things always seemed to be able to 'be fine' no matter what, if he says so. I spotted Edward hovering around the corner, presumably waiting for Bella to come out. I wanted to let him know just what he did, what he _could_ have done. Carlisle seems to think everything will be fine, but it could not end up that way the more I stood there thinking about it.

"Edward, come here," I called out to him. He walked towards us.

"Everything is going to be fine, Rosalie. I'm sure Carlisle already explained to you," Edward murmured.

"No, Edward. Just because Carlisle says it'll be fine, it might not be," I snapped. "You have just potentially put all of us in danger! What if she doesn't believe you? What if she stands by what she saw?" I whispered harshly.

"We don't know that she won't believe Edward, we still must try," Carlisle replied softly.

"What was I supposed to do? Let her die?" Edward fired back, also in a low voice so as not to be heard.

"This isn't just about you. It's about all of us," I told him sternly. Suddenly Carlisle looked up, and I too had smelled it. Bella was around the corner.

"I think we should take this into my office," Carlisle interrupted Edward and I. He took my arm, knowing I'd protest. "Rosalie?"

I didn't say anything. I flashed Edward a warning look, and followed Carlisle out of the hallway and into his office. "I can't believe him!" I complained.

Carlisle took a seat and looked up at me patiently. "Rosalie, there is nothing we can do. Bella is obviously Edward's mate. He's going through all the right symptoms which makes it unfortunately true."

"What's he going to do? She's human! Is there any way he can stay away from her?" I huffed.

"It seems he's tried. But it would be like me asking you to stay away from Emmett; that would be rather difficult for you to do, wouldn't it?" Carlisle replied.

"Emmett isn't a human, Carlisle, there isn't any risk of me _killing_ him," I persisted. I crossed my arms and shook my head, looking out the window. The weather was uncharacteristically looking better, meaning soon we'd have to hide out at home and not go to school. That made me feel a bit better.

"The best we can do now is leave it up for Edward to decide what he's going to do. And, I expect, that we all are going to support him in whatever he chooses to do," Carlisle told me softly.

"Count me out," I replied firmly, snatching my purse from where I had set it on a chair and walking out.

**

I sat back against the window, holding out my hand. My diamond ring twisting this way and that with the movements of my hand sent shards of color sparkling around the room. I watched this phenomenon serenely. The sunlight penetrating through the window caused whatever exposed skin I had sparkling along with the diamond. Both of us were things that were sparkly, rare, and indestructible.

Emmett emerged in my doorway and walked towards me eating a sandwich. "Why are you eating that?" I wondered confused.

"It tastes good?" Emmett shrugged. "Doesn't satisfy, but even as a vampire bacon has got to be the best human food ever."

I rolled my eyes. Poor Emmett. I stood up from my spot at the window and walked to my closet, opening it up. Whenever I was bored I sorted through my purses and put them in order according to which ones I use the most and which ones I need to start using according to the latest trends and seasons. Emmett took a seat on my sofa, watching me.

"Excited we don't need to go to school?" He wondered, grinning.

"Yes," I grumbled. "I hate that awful school. No one dresses properly, the boys are scum, and if I had to look at Bella one more time…" I couldn't even finish. I was still very angry about our 'human problem'.

"You need to relax," Emmett replied, and I realized he had gotten up and neared me. He put his arms around me while I kept perusing through my closet. "Why don't you try and befriend her instead of doing this?"

"Because I refuse to put myself in danger. You'd be wise to do the same," I turned around and raised my eyebrows at him.

"I'm sure if your mate had been a human instead of me, you'd want Edward to understand and not hate," Emmett told me thoughtfully. I knew Emmett was right but I was also very stubborn. I didn't care if it could have happened to me; the point is that it's happening period, and Edward wasn't taking the safest precautions.

"I don't want to think about it or discuss it any longer," I replied evenly, pulling out a vintage Louis Vuitton bag and tossing it onto my sofa to use later. There was no point arguing with Emmett; he was just as stubborn as I, but unlike me, trusted everyone. He wouldn't do or say anything against Bella unless she betrayed him first.

"I need to make you feel better. Get the Rosalie I know back," Emmett started to say coyly.

"Emmett, I'm so not in the mood right now," I sighed, reading him like a book.

"I didn't mean _that_. But I'm glad you think that way. That's hot," Emmett laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"What did you mean then?"

"Let's go out. Somewhere fancy. You'll get to dress up and look amazing, and I know that is your favorite thing to do," Emmett replied.

"You're right. That is my favorite thing to do," I told him. Well, that and shopping. That, shopping, dancing, and making love. That sounds more like it.

"So, we'll go out. Tonight, somewhere we haven't been to in awhile. You have all day to get ready, we'll hunt right before, and have a grand ole' time," Emmett kissed me then began to walk out of the room. "You better look good, Babe," He added before disappearing completely.

"Oh, I will," I murmured. I loved getting dressed up but the hardest part was choosing what to wear. I sighed, once again engulfing myself into my closet.

**

Emmett and I emerged from a darkened alleyway, ready to take on the night. I checked my heels to see if they had been damaged from our speedy travels, but often times we run so fast our feet barely touch the ground. All was in place and well. We had arrived at 15 Place Vendome.

The streets were dimly lit save for the hotel's bright lights, enticing whoever strayed near. In the heart of Paris, France, stood one of the most prestigious and luxurious hotels in the world. The Hotel Ritz.

When Emmett and I lived in Paris for awhile, we stayed here. We fell in love with the fine dining, the luxurious suites, and, back then, the graceful dancing that occurred within the dinner parties, and cocktail parties. The place fit me too well for being just a building. It was gorgeous, magnificent, and I often times referred to it as my second home, apart from New York City of course.

Emmett and I strolled through the lobby and arrived at one of the two bars the hotel provided. We arrived rather later, and there were already people dancing after having a few cocktails. But there was no bad or odd behavior; when people drank at the Ritz, it was in a classy way. The dancing, too, surprised me, for it was taking form in such the way I was used to seeing as a girl, as a human, in my darling New York during the ageless 20's. My heart, hypothetically, flared with desire and passion.

"Emmett, this is splendid," I beamed, watching the couples dancing in a sequence that could be almost described as a work of art. "Look at them! Just like old times."

"That's because they were there, sweetheart," Emmett pointed out. He was right; the couples flowing effortless were more on the aging side, along with the dance they were engaging in so well. But it was still very sweet.

"We're the only young ones here," Emmett chuckled, adjusting his tie. I watched him in awe; he looked so handsome, so perfect. He had slicked his hair back, much in the fashion of the times we belonged to. I'm sure he did it for fun, and to drive me crazy as well. How I adored gentlemen, and every aspect of being one. And he looked just like a gentleman.

I had also dressed up for the occasion, of course. I was wearing a classic white Chanel evening dress, from Coco's early days. I kept it so neat and clean, you couldn't tell it was practically eighty years old. I complimented it with pearl earrings, and wore my hair down; my deep waves cascaded in perfect unison, the hair against the left side of my face looking almost as if I had cut a glossy, yellow piece of paper with scissors, turning the paper this way and that. This was because I had parted my hair to the side, giving me that flip.

"You two look like you just stepped out of an old fashioned Hollywood film," The hostess had complimented us in French.

Emmett and I enjoyed a few drinks, but ultimately couldn't stay away from the dance floor any longer. We began to glide together along with the old people around us, who were looking at us funny, probably seeing themselves in us, watching a real live version of a memory, of a time long ago when all things were perfect, in unison, classic, and beautiful.

"I like your hair that way," Emmett murmured in my ear.

"I can't wear it like this now, though," I replied, having to wait until he spun me back before I spoke. "People would think I'm crazy."

"They would call it 'retro'," Emmett sympathized. I laughed, beaming as Frank Sinatra crooned around us and I remembered seeing him live in Rio de Janeiro, the Brazilian air as warm and comforting as a blanket.

"I miss this. We should go dancing more often," I said, feeling my dress pick up off the ground while I twirled.

"You don't know how good you look dancing. I say we do it more often, too," Emmett agreed, smiling. I smiled back, but didn't let him kiss me. He looked at me confused.

"I'm wearing red lipstick," I explained. "I forgot to bring it with me. I wouldn't be able to re-apply it." Emmett rolled his eyes at me, twirled me one more time, then leaned myself against him.

"You're a tease," Emmett joked behind my ear.

"Hardly," I smirked, but he couldn't see my face. I whisked around, facing him. "You're just impatient."

"Touché," Emmett held my hand gently in his, his other placed around my waist. "You're right."

I smiled up at him, then placed my chin on his shoulder. I watched an elderly couple dancing slowly, much like the same way we were, their eyes closed enjoying the music. To think people dreaded growing old. These people obviously were enjoying it, as they should be.

Emmett and I stayed until the early hours of the next day, but were told the bar was closing soon after so we had to leave. We didn't mind, though it would have been nice to dance forever. Emmett retrieved his jacket as well as my fur coat from the front, and we were outside again.

I stared off into the distance, making out the Eiffel tower. "We should go back," I told him.

"But you love Paris. Want to stay the night?" Emmett proposed.

"If I stay I'll end up shopping. Besides, with what's going on back home, I'm scared to be too far away," I confessed. "Who knows what Edward is going to do next."

"Good point. C'mon, let's go home," Emmett agreed softly, placing a comforting and strong arm around me and holding me close as we walked down the cold cobblestone street, enjoying the last few views of something, for a change, as old as we were.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three. **

I was finishing up my look, having just got done getting ready for what seemed like an important event. However, it was not one in my eyes. But Carlisle and Esme had persisted, breaking down the fight in me as they went on and on about how important this was for Edward, and how it was only fair to be respectful. I'd try to be respectful, but they also said I should start thinking of her as a part of the family…something I imagine myself never being able to do, no matter what.

Edward got the brilliant idea to go on and pursue this Bella Swan; the world be damned, he didn't care. He was supposedly tired of forcing himself to stay away from her, and he no longer could deny that she was the one. He was only hurting himself. So the selfish bastard decided to go public with her, announcing to the school and the town of Forks that they were together. Edward didn't think about the consequences of doing this and he especially didn't think about the safety of our coven, our family. Oh, what did he care? Bella was the only thing that mattered.

I fumed angrily on the inside, staring at myself in the mirror of my room, checking to see if my make up was alright. I splashed my neck and chest with my signature Dior perfume as a last touch before descending down the stairs carefully in my newly bought Christian Louboutin heels.

I wasn't used to the smell of cooking food, so as I walked to the kitchen the aroma tickled my nose. I found my family hard at work in the barely used kitchen. I shook my head as I watched Emmett happily dicing tomatoes; poor Emmett had enjoyed cooking so much as a human.

"Rosalie dear, I'm glad you decided to dress up. You look beautiful," Esme told me once my presence was known.

"Thanks," I muttered unenthusiastically. "When will she be here?"

"Any minute!" Carlisle exclaimed cheerfully while preparing some form of chicken.

"Hey Babe, can you get that bowl of salad over there?" Emmett asked me. I sighed, picking up a bowl of salad and holding it up for him as he placed the diced tomatoes inside.

"Is she even Italian?" I grumbled.

"Her name is Bella," Emmett replied, as if to indicate I should have known that little mouse's nationality.

"I'm sure she'll love it no matter what," Carlisle added, smiling over at me. I rolled my eyes, watching the food channel they had turned on briefly on the kitchen TV.

Suddenly, the undeniable smell of human exploded in the room. I almost shuddered. "Ugh," I couldn't help it. "Get a whiff of that. Here comes the human."

Esme got all excited, awaiting Bella's arrival. Everyone seemed happy actually, to be officially meeting her. I didn't understand what the big deal was. It was then Edward and Bella came around the corner, appearing before us. I tried to smile, I really did. Esme walked up to them grinning, clasping her hands even.

"Bella, we're making _italiano_ for you," Esme told them kindly.

"Oh," Bella replied awkwardly. I resisted rolling my eyes.

"Bella, this is Esme, my mother for all intensive purposes," Edward introduced.

"_Buongiorno_," Bella greeted. Emmett and I exchanged glances and I tried hard not to laugh.

"Ah! _Molto bene_," Esme replied, probably happy to practice her Italian.

"You've given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time!" Carlisle proclaimed, smiling at Bella from where he was behind the counter.

"I hope you're hungry," Esme added.

"Yeah, absolutely," Bella told them.

"She already ate," Edward added bluntly. I had been watching all these interactions intently, and at Edward's words, something in me snapped. Here we were, spending time and energy making a meal for this _human_, probably a human destined to ruin the peace in this family forever as long as she's with Edward; Me, especially, deciding to go along with this for now to make everyone happy because I'm just so kind, though knowing in my heart that all this was so, _so _wrong. All this effort for nothing. Who did she think she was?

I was so absorbed with my thoughts I didn't notice the salad bowl in my hands had completely shattered into pieces effortlessly, the glass and salad together falling down to the ground. I saw the mess I made, but didn't bother with it at the moment. I walked away and stared angrily at Edward, almost not believing how reckless and selfish he was.

"Perfect," I said sarcastically into the silence.

"Yeah, it's just because I know-I know that you guys don't eat, so-," Bella started blubbering.

"-Of course," Esme cut in, nodding in understanding. "It's very considerate of you," She added, looking over at me pointedly. I shook my head slightly at her, thinking that Esme _had_ to know that this situation was dangerous.

"Just ignore Rosalie, I do," Edward told Bella, and I didn't bother keeping my mouth shut. He was driving me nuts.

"Yeah, let's just keep pretending like this isn't dangerous for all of us," I fired back.

"I would never tell anybody, anything," Bella started again.

"She knows that," Carlisle said, referring to me.

"Yeah, well, the problem is you two have gone public now, so-," Emmett began.

"Emmett," Esme interrupted him so he'd stop.

"No, she should know. The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly," I stepped forward and said harshly, looking that Bella right in the eyes.

"Badly as in…I'd become the meal," Bella realized. She was too intimidated to look me in the eyes, her hand awkwardly going up to her face. What a nervous little thing.

Everyone chuckled, but I didn't find it so amusing. I crossed my arms angrily. Suddenly Alice popped up, smiling as if nothing was amiss. "Hi Bella!" She greeted cheerfully. Jasper followed dutifully behind her. "I'm Alice," She continued. Alice hugged Bella, but then backed away almost immediately. "Oh, you do smell good," Alice said sheepishly.

"Alice, what are you-?" Edward looked at Alice embarrassed.

"It's ok, Bella and I are going to be great friends," Alice confessed. _Great_, I thought. So this Bella wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. I hoped Alice's vision would change. There was a small awkward moment where Bella seemed especially intimidated by Jasper, and I saw why. He wasn't used to being around humans without drinking their blood quite yet like I've mentioned before.

"Sorry, Jasper's our newest vegetarian. It's a little difficult for him," Carlisle spoke up.

"Pleasure to meet you," Jasper said to Bella in an effort to make her feel more comfortable.

"It's ok Jasper, you won't hurt her," Alice told Jasper sweetly.

"Alright, uh, I'm going to take you on a tour of the rest of the house," Edward gave Bella a small apologetic smile, as if there was something wrong with us and not her, a human wanting to be with a vampire.

"Well, I'll see you soon," Alice piped up, grinning at Bella.

"Ok," Bella replied, nodding shyly, only giving me a quick glance before looking to the safety of her Edward. Ugh, did he have to pick such a weak one?

Edward gave us a special look right before turning around and leading Bella away. It seemed to say 'thanks for embarrassing me.' _Well, it's not our fault you decided to bring a human to a house full of vampires_, I thought.

When they left, everyone began to giggle, excited I guess as to having a new girl in the picture. Emmett stood behind me, affectionately placing a hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

"I think that went well," Carlisle nodded.

"Clean this up," Esme ordered me, pointing down at the glass and salad mess on the floor. Emmett sighed; "Now!" She added.

Carlisle shrugged at me, looking as if he wanted to say something, but decided to walk away instead. Esme wasn't happy with me, I knew. She had a heart of gold practically the same as Carlisle, and she would be nice to Bella no matter what. I didn't have her patience, or her ability to quickly forgive. I would talk to her later; hopefully she'll even start to see things the way I was. I bent down and began to pick up the lettuce and tomatoes, Emmett also reaching for them in an effort to help.

"I don't need help, just get the trash can," I told him quietly. He shrugged and went to get it. Alice watched as Jasper went to sit on the couch then squatted down next to me.

"You can't be doing this, Rosalie," She told me. "You're hurting Edward's feelings."

"Please," I retorted. "Edward doesn't care about anyone but himself. I'm only trying to help him."

"He doesn't see it that way," Alice replied. "He thinks you hate Bella for no reason. Carlisle and Esme understand what you're saying, but they know there's nothing they can do. So, they're going to be by Edward's side. You acting like this won't help matters at all. You also need to understand there's nothing you can do." Alice helped me pick up the last of the mess and put it in the trash. She helped me up and attempted to get me to look at her, but I couldn't.

"I couldn't help it. I didn't mean to blow up like that but Esme knows this is getting on my nerves," I confessed to Alice. "I don't think she understands at all."

"Well, talk to her again. And like I said, it doesn't matter if we understand what you're saying or if we don't. It doesn't matter if you hate Bella, or even if you like her. She's…she's here to say, Rosalie," Alice looked down, practically whispering. I sighed, watching her, my hands balling into fists.

"Please don't say-,"

"I did. I've had multiple visions of her and Edward. One of them has got to be true." Alice looked up at me, allowing a small wry smile, but we both knew there was trouble ahead.

**

I needed to get away. There was some sunlight out, enough for it to be too risky to leave the house. But I just couldn't stay at home, not with Bella there and everyone thinking I was some cold hearted bitch. I could have stayed, explained myself, maybe even apologized. I just didn't feel like it.

I wore long black sweatpants with a matching jacket, my hair down and in front of my exposed face and neck as much as possible. I also wore large sunglasses. I doubted that in my ride to town, somebody would notice the little bits of my face exposed, glistening like glass under the sun, and make a comment. If they did, I'll just say what I always say: special lotion.

I planned to not only go into town but also get out of my car, so all this protection wasn't just for fun. I actually even decided, while racing to usually enormously dangerous speeds, that I'd go into a different town all together. Forget Forks; someone might recognize me. I'll go somewhere completely random.

Not sure exactly where I drove, all I knew was that I had ended up far away. My anger got brought down slightly from my driving, but I was still pretty peeved. I parked next to a coffee shop and got out of my seat. I opened the back door and found the mini cooler I kept for emergencies. I wasn't feeling too well and didn't feel like hunting; I didn't even know where I was. So I chose to pick out one of the flasks I had in the cooler, stroll into the coffee shop, and plan from there. Standing in line I was already getting looks from the men there, feeling the involuntarily attraction I seemed to give out (also, involuntarily).

I ordered my drink and took a seat, almost impatient for I couldn't wait to taste blood mixed in with warm coffee. It sounds disgusting, but to me it was delicious. When my coffee was ready I went to go pick it up and took a seat outside instead where there was virtually no one. I made sure there weren't any lingering eyes before slipping my cold, gratifying blood into my coffee. I sat there, taking my first few heavenly sips. After I was done drinking I didn't feel like getting up. I looked out into the parking lot scene before me, but that's hardly what I was seeing.

_Who would want such a life?_ I thought, not being able to resist. Whenever I was alone, sitting somewhere, time all around me as usual, endless…I got to thinking, and it was a bad thing to do in my case. So much to think about, worry over, and remember. So much going on…

_In New York you'd never imagine such cruelty existed in the world. So much injustice . But how? But how, when the lights never flickered off, the parties were year 'round, and everyone was so happy. Crimes were unheard of and always scandalous when it happened. Secrets were kept so far under the rug you couldn't get to them even if you tried. Though skeletons hid in every closet, the art form of the century was learning how to hide…so that for a fleeting moment everything seemed fine. It was only when you lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, awaiting another sleepless night that you realized if you didn't solve the problem it would haunt you forever._

_I wish Royce solved his problems. I wish he wasn't a problem in the first place. I wish I had never gone to Vera's house and seen her son. I wish I had never accepted Royce's request. I wish, I wish, I wish…_

_I was sitting at a booth, watching the oh so spiritual and lively jazz band on stage, singing and dancing their hearts out, a skill often times rehearsed due to the woes of the black man, in an effort to forget and be happy. I had drunk enough to feel elated, but not enough to be sloppy and unclassy. The more held together you were once out of the club, the less likely you were to get caught by the police. At the time, I thought the Prohibition had been a silly mistake; apparently, so did everyone else, for underground clubs, speakeasies, filled with bootleggers were all the rage. I drank always in control and always doing so with elegance, like everything else I did._

_I was laughing with Vera and Dolly, after Dolly decided to share a particular naughty joke. "Let's dance, let's dance!" I urged, waving my gloved arms around when we had stopped laughing. I was so young, so naïve. I had thought these clubs were everywhere, but it wasn't until later that I learned it was one of the few in the world who could afford to keep running since the Depression. I didn't know then, in the club, standing and urging my friends cheerfully, that days later it would be shut down and no one would be dancing and singing happily as they were then anymore._

"_Oh, I don't know," Vera was saying shyly. Vera didn't like to dance or do anything too extravagant; she was humble and preferred to stay out of the spotlight. A bit older than I, both girls, so I understood. But I was young, I wanted adventure, I was still in the mind set of the 20's I had seen my parents enjoy so much. I found it unfair that finally, when I was old enough, people suddenly decided not to have a good time anymore. Finally, when I was old enough, the economic crisis led to the horror of even thinking about shopping and living in luxury. It was extremely unfair, but I was young and determined, not wanting the world's troubles to be my own. _

_I got Dolly to dance with me and we practically ran to the dance floor, our heels slipping across the tile. We danced this and that, crazy fool dancing, laughing and waving at Vera sitting by herself probably worrying over the little one. The cutest thing you'll ever see, the biggest eyes and smile, his baby smell oh so sweet. _

_Royce returned from smoking cigars outside and saw me dancing with Dolly. He looked tired and grumpy, and my mood began to change, I began to worry. "I think Royce wants to leave," I told Dolly, and she looked over her shoulder at him. _

"_Oh, he always wants to leave. Make him stay! We're having so much fun!" Dolly fluffed up her brown bob then continued dancing._

"_Oh, I don't know. He's been in an awful funk for days now, I only brought him here to see if he'd liven up. The damn economy is messing everything up in my life," I replied, just as a club boy walked by with a cigarette platter. Dolly and I both picked one up. Tired of dancing and wanting to smoke, we sashayed off to the side. Dolly was single, no fiancé or even boyfriend or anything of the sort, so she carried her own matches in her pocket book. Dolly often joked she would have been married twenty three times by now if she weren't friends with me, taking a jab at my beauty. I always told her it wasn't my fault, and that she didn't have to be friends with me if it meant her love life was bad. She always replied, "No, kid, you're way more fun than any husband of mine will ever be."_

"_Honey, the economy is messing up everyone's life," Dolly replied to me, lighting her cigarette then waving her match out._

"_You mustn't smoke, but here." Royce came out of nowhere, holding up a lighter for me._

"_Oh, thanks," I told him, smiling at him sweetly. He lit my cigarette and I began to smoke too, slow and steady, just like the movie stars._

"_Royce King the second," Dolly said out of nowhere, and I giggled, she was pretty drunk. "Why shouldn't Rosalie smoke? She's young she can take it."_

"_It's not right, women smoking. But, you know, these little fads always come and go," Royce replied shrugging. _

"_Hey, I don't even do it that often," I piped up. "I'm enjoying one of my last nights as an unmarried gal." I aimed the smoke in my mouth away from our little group, then kissed Royce on the cheek. He smiled at me._

"_Enjoying it you have! Royce, don't let her leave just yet. The night's just begun!" Dolly cried out, throwing an arm up dramatically. Dolly was in the movie business, working as a director's secretary. She was hoping to convince him to put her in something someday. I envied her sometimes, for I have never had a job. I guess back then, not needing one, that was a good thing._

"_A bit more. But it's getting late," Royce said into my ear and I nodded. He walked back to some men that he knew from his dad, walking right into the conversation as if he'd never left. That's Royce. _

_When Dolly and I sat down with Vera again, she placed a hand on my arm. "Rosalie dear, I almost forgot to tell you. You must come visit tomorrow, we've got the house completely done and everything."_

"_Yes! I will!" I told her, smiling. I envied Vera too. She had gotten married before me and has been working on achieving her dream house ever since. She loved decorating. I knew as soon as I walked in I'd want to copy everything she'd done with the place._

"_I hate you two. Your lives are all on the right track," I contemplated out loud, stuffing my cigarette in an ashtray on the table._

"_On track? How in the hell is mine on track?" Dolly wondered, taking another swig from her flask._

"_You've got a job, you know, you get to travel all over with the director and you get to see the movies being done and that's all so splendid. Vera's got a new house, new husband, new baby, everything's going uphill. I'm barely starting, I want to fast forward," I replied, glum all of a sudden._

"_Sweetheart, you're making no sense," Vera told me sweetly, patting my hand. "A minute ago you were saying how you wished you could dance and drink forever, never wanting to get out of this moment. Now you want to stray far from it into the future? I say you go home and rest! You've bumped your head!"_

_I laughed, shaking my head. "I don't know what I want. I guess…I want things to be glamorous again. You know, like how they were."_

"_You've got the glamorous life already dear, all you need is the glamorous new family home with a glamorous family. You know, I do feel bad for her children," Dolly said to Vera, and I overhead, smacking Dolly on the arm playfully._

"_My children are going to be the gem of high society," I told them confidently._

"_The burden of society more like it," Dolly corrected jokingly._

"_You know, I get what you're saying now," Vera told me ignoring Dolly. "I can't wait until you're all moved in too, and I'll help you with furniture and things. We'll take care of the babes together and swap baking recipes. We'll turn into our mothers, it'll be wonderful." Vera rolled her eyes and I laughed, thinking how wonderful actually that would be, Vera being a good old friend and everything. At the thought of my future home and family, I yearned for the source of all these moments surely to take place in my life soon. _

"_I'm going to go find Royce. I'm itching to get home and sleep, making it one more day closer to our well thought out plans," I joked and my friends laughed. I found him in a lounge with the men from earlier, and told him I was ready to go home when he was. We decided to leave right then and there, and I bid goodbye to Vera and Dolly, telling Vera I'd see her as soon as I could tomorrow…_

"Hey, are you alright?"

I blinked, looking up startled. Next to my table, present day, was a guy I've never seen before. Why was he talking to me?

"I'm fine," I told him confused.

"You just seem rather sad. I couldn't help but ask," He said, giving me a friendly smile.

_Leave_, I ordered him in my mind. "Well, thanks for asking. I'll just be finishing this now," I replied, giving him an attempt at a smile and holding up the long since empty coffee cup.

"Sometimes it's bad to keep things bottled in. I'm a counselor at the school, and I can tell from miles away when someone has something they're itching to say. You'll feel better." I couldn't believe this, this man was taking a seat next to me. When would they learn?

I used this time to get a good look at him. He was rather young, maybe mid 30's. Blonde hair, brown eyes. Boring. "I've got nothing to say," I let him know.

"What were you thinking about?" He wondered. "It's funny, whenever you're alone, you end up thinking of the weirdest things." He chuckled. I withheld the urge to shake my head incredulously.

Maybe being honest would scare him off. "I was thinking about what awful creatures men are," I confessed. I smiled to myself, awaiting his response.

Surprisingly, he was still annoyingly cheerful. "That we can be."

"No one should ever have gotten the idea men should be in charge. Look where its gotten us," I continued, almost leaving again to a world long ago lost in the depths of my mind. "Evil, clueless bastards. Put on earth to exploit alcohol and sex, that's it."

"But men have contributed a lot to society. Not all are alcoholics and sex fiends," The man next to me shared.

"It doesn't matter what they do on the side, all their motivation is the same. Find a way as to not deal with problems, or do whatever it takes for those short minutes of supposed sexual pleasure." I placed the brim of my coffee cup against my lips, no longer sitting next to that man, out front of the coffee shop. No, my mind took me back…back to those dark, cruel moments.

_Royce and I walked down the street, the happy memories of the club mixing with the liquor and giving me that lasting elated feeling I've been feeling all night. I even grabbed hold of Royce's arm affectionately as we strolled and felt that things were going good._

_Royce wasn't feeling the same way, I could tell. He walked stiffly and didn't place a hand on my arm like he usually would. Then we began to argue, for no reason at all. When we finally retrieved a car, I was fuming inside, on the verge of tears. I could tell Royce had drank something but I didn't know it was enough for him to be acting so rude, so ungentleman like, to his fiancé even, can you imagine? This wasn't the first time we've quarreled over nothing, and Momma says it's natural for a loving couple to fight sometimes. But I hated the way he made me feel…I hated how nasty things could get…_

_Oh the pain. The realization. Standing above this finely made crib, looking down into the face of an angel, Vera's son. How I envied her then! My young, riveting, glamour days were over, I decided right then and there. I wanted an angel of my own. I wanted a baby, so soft and sweet, to care for and know that no matter what we'd be bonded by blood and affection. _

_Vera's husband, so quiet and kind, made the crib. He built half the house, made sure everything was to Vera's liking. He had money but it never once got to his head. He loved Vera, you could practically feel it, standing in this periwinkle room adorned with flower paintings and a finely carved mobile above the baby's changing table, you felt the love of this family and you didn't just feel it; it consumed you. _

_I struggled to connect this sight with my own life, tried hard to imagine myself in this very room with Royce and a child of our own. Why? Why was it so hard for me to picture it…?_

"_Do you want to hold him?" Vera asked sweetly. Of course I did. I held that baby close, feeling its warm breath against my chest. How natural it felt! Have I never held a babe before? Certainly I must have at one time, but never have I felt such a fullness to a void I knew not existed; a void yearning for me to complete it permanently with a family of my own._

_I have cold feet, I decided. I love Royce and he loves me, which is why we're getting married. The economy is horrible, he is stressed, anyone would be. Once we get married everything will be fine, I'll get my own house to fill and keep, and soon maybe even a baby of my own to fill my days…_

_Oh the pain. The realization. How I hated him, why was he doing this? How dare he look me straight in the eyes, tell me they are beautiful, tell me I'm beautiful, tell me I'm this and that…how dare he say those things and allow such violence, such cruelty upon your own future wife? How could you have not guessed I was awaiting a life of luxury with you, a life filled to the brim with wonderful memories and endless moments, a life with a house, a baby, a dog, maybe another baby…_

_He obviously did not want any of that. Not with me anyway. He wanted instead only to run away from his troubles, whatever they were, hell why would he tell me? The only person he told was the liquor, and best of all the liquor talked back. The liquor must have told him he had no use for me, that I'd be better gone, beaten, left for dead in the alleyway …_

"They should have never ended the Prohibition," I said, staring out into space, returning to present day for my own sake, not wanting to mentally break down in public, though I felt the convulsions of my stomach coming soon enough.

"Why's that?" The man asked.

"The Prohibition was meant to prevent men from beating and raping their wives. Liquor and man don't mix. If they had kept it, maybe he would have obeyed. Maybe he wouldn't of have drank so much all the time. Maybe, even, he would have wanted me, like he said he did before, like he promised," I explained.

"Old boyfriend?" The man stupidly wondered.

"Yeah, I guess. The sad part is, if he hadn't drank so much I would have still been alive. I would have been enjoying the long life I had ahead of me," I replied quietly, knowing he wouldn't understand, so it's ok I said it.

"I think you're still very much alive. Don't let anyone run your life for you; forget him and start over," The man advised.

"I did. But I will never have back what he took from me," I barely uttered, feeling my throat shut, the emotions swirling inside me. He took so many things…the selfish son of a bitch. I did nothing to deserve it, nothing at all. Perhaps all I did was be too stupid to keep believing he'd change and hoping being married would solve everything. I still wonder in awe at how naïve and stupid I was, my God. So young, so stupid, stupid, stupid. It ended up costing me my life. And for what? For a man. That's what. Society does nothing to prevent the stupid decisions of women who feel love is the answer, who all have that natural instinct to hope and believe in their man. It does nothing to prevent them from not seeing just how ridiculous it is to sacrifice all for a man. Why does a man guarantee safety and security? Men are cowards. The world is all one big fuck up.

"I have to get going," The man suddenly spoke up, standing. "But I hope you find someone who shows you that men aren't all that bad. There's some that ruin it for us good guys, but they shouldn't represent men as a whole." The man smiled at me, friendly still.

"I've already found someone," I let him know, looking up at him only for the second time.

"That seems a little counter intuitive. After all you've been through and told me?"

"I'm a different person now. I told you, the man before had killed me…that person I was is never, ever coming back."

**

I was feeling worse than before, I was at my lowest point. There's one thing I tend to do when I'm at my lowest, when I'm feeling something next to suicidal even though I can't kill myself. If I could I wouldn't even have lasted as a vampire for very long.

I do this horrible thing, I decide it's better to get so low that there's only one way to go and that's up. Once you're down, you're down, and you can't get worse from there. You feel so bad, so much like shit, you decide you have to get better, you have to go up.

Choking on undescended tears I drive back to Forks but I do not head back home. I arrive instantly at the hospital, my convulsing stomach almost impairing my ability to drive. I bang on my steering wheel before getting out of the car, I'm shaking, I can barely walk.

_It's so unfair_, I wailed in my head; I would scream out the words but my voice was lost somewhere with the rest of me. I walked to the front doors, thankfully not that many people around. I didn't even know what time it was, I didn't care, it was all _so unfair_.

I knew the way by heart, and finally my eyes met with the sight I both hated and needed the most right now. A few rows, not that many, this was a small town, some blubbering, most fast asleep bundled tightly in their blankets.

"Miss? Are you looking for a specific one?" A nurse asked me, appearing by my side.

"No, I…I just like to look," I replied quietly, trying to mask my strangled tone.

"Yes, they are cute aren't they? Well you're so young. You'll have one someday." The nurse gave me a small smile before walking away, en route to her earlier business. I placed a palm on the glass, watching intently, smelling them even from behind the wall.

_It was so unfair._

Seconds before I broke down completely, I felt a calming presence that distracted me from the babies if only for a moment. Emmett was rounding the corner, sprinting towards me. He stopped right next to me, staring down at me worriedly.

"Where did you go?" He cried. I hoped he hadn't been looking for me all this time.

"I…I…" _Emmett, darling, I can't speak…_

"Are you ok? Please, don't-," Emmett's face scrunched up almost as if to cry, he wrapped his giant arms around me and squeezed, the comfort crashing down on me in waves. Would I be saved from this mess? Would I come back from the awful place I allowed myself somehow to return to?

"I'd kill him myself. I'd kill him over and over and over again. I'd kill that stupid fuck so many times he wouldn't know what hit him," Emmett said into my ear, having known already what all this behavior was about, having known me too long and too well.

"I took care of that," I told him.

"But it didn't keep him away." Emmett released me, then gave me a kiss. "Let's go home. You'll feel better."

"Is Bella there?"

"No. C'mon, let's get you home," Emmett murmured, picking me up with one effortless move, one armed.

"My monkey man," I couldn't help saying. I felt myself returning, my past subsiding into its place for now, hopefully not thinking about coming out again.

Emmett laughed, carrying me outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four.**

A couple of days later I was all smiles and feeling great; twirling about in my room as I got ready for the day's events, Frankie urging me on and causing me to wish I could just stay here all day and listen to his voice sweetly singing into my ears. Alice had announced this morning that there would be a thunderstorm later on in the day, and everyone agreed we could take a break from whatever we were doing to share some family bonding. You see, when there are thunderstorms, we like to play baseball. Yes, it seems a bit counter intuitive, but only to the average human. We're so loud and so fast that thunderstorms are the only things that can really mask our game; therefore, we can only play in these conditions.

"_Tall and tan and young and lovely, the girl from Ipanema goes walking, and when she passes, each one she passes goes – ah!" _Frank Sinatra declared throughout my room. As I tried to figure out what to wear that would look good, but still be baseball proof, I danced and sang along.

_When she walks, she's like a samba that swings so cool and sways so gentle that when she passes, each one she passes goes – ooh!_

"_Ooh…but I watch her so sadly…how can I tell her I love her? Yes, I would give my heart gladly…but each day when she walks to the sea, she looks straight ahead, not at me_," Another voice came out of nowhere, and I saw that Emmett had walked into the room, grinning at me as he sang. He was all dressed and ready to go, complete with a baseball cap and everything.

_Tall, and tan, and young, and lovely, the girl from Ipanema goes walking and when she passes, I smile but she doesn't see…_

"Oh, this is my favorite part," Emmett suddenly said, then proceeded to continue. I laughed and shook my head watching him show off.

"_Olha que coisa mais linda, mais cheia de graςa. È __ela menina que vem e que passa, num doce balanço a caminho do mar..._," Emmett sang to me, dramatically placing a hand under my chin. "_Moça do corpo dourado do sol de Ipanema, o seu balançado parece um poema. É a coisa mais linda que eu já vi passar. Ooh, but I watch her so sadly…_"

"_Porque tudo é tão triste?_" I sang back.

"Yes I would give my heart gladly," Emmett replied in a normal voice, I guess he wanted to stop singing. He placed a kiss on my forehead. "Your Portuguese is still good, Babe."

"Thanks," I laughed, shaking my head again. "Should I wear a baseball cap, too?"

"If you want. We _are_ playing baseball," Emmett replied sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and fished one out of my closet, having a little trouble because it's been awhile since we played and I had thrown it in the back.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Alice cried, suddenly bursting into the room. "Let's go!"

Emmett laughed and joined her in jumping up and down. "Yeah, Babe, hurry up!" Emmett yelled.

"Geez, ok," I replied, and trouped downstairs with them. Everyone else was ready and waiting, sitting on the sofa or standing near the door. "Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He's picking up Bella. He'll meet us at the field," Carlisle replied, giving me a small smile and putting his arm around me.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I stopped walking and everyone turned around and looked at me. "Really?" I continued. "We're going out in the open and in public with her?"

"Rosalie, we couldn't have said no to Edward. He wants her to participate, too," Esme replied kindly.

"We'll leave at the first sign of danger, if anything," Carlisle assured me, placing his arm around me again and urging me out the door.

"I can't believe this," I muttered under my breath, following everyone outside. We all got in a car, and I decided that for the sake of actually having fun today, I would forget about Bella. I eased myself back into a good mood as I noticed how silly everyone looked in baseball shirts and caps.

**

We waited for Edward and _her _out in the open clearing between some forests where we usually decide to play. It was vast and isolated; we hardly ever saw humans close by. Besides, nobody would be out and about during a thunderstorm anyway. Everyone was either standing around talking or stretching; I was playing around with Carlisle as we tried to see who would bat first, and I won the little game, indicating I'd go. I smelled Bella walk up to us with Edward, but I didn't look at her. I just made my way over to the batting area, waiting for the game to start.

"Glad you're here," Esme said to Bella, taking hold of her and leading her to where I was, much to my dismay. "We need an umpire."

"She thinks we cheat," Emmett grumbled, playing with a baseball.

"I _know _you cheat," Esme replied pointedly at him, smiling. "Call them as you see them Bella."

"Ok," Bella replied awkwardly, and stood near me as I prepared to bat. Everyone took their place; Carlisle and Jasper waited around next to me until they were going to bat; Emmett and Edward were taking up the spots of basemen as well as outfielders. Esme stood behind me with Bella, and Alice was pitching.

Lightning struck the sky and the clouds began to darken and move together. The thunderstorm was beginning. Alice looked up then back at me. "It's time," She said, indicating we'd now start the game. I was at bat, concentrating, and keeping my grip firmly on the bat. Alice pitched and the ball zoomed towards me; I hit the ball, it flying beyond any speed normally seen by even in the pros. The crack as the ball hit the bat matched the lightning trickling across the sky. I began running around the bases.

Unfortunately, Edward had somehow caught the ball and thrown it back just in time for Esme to catch; just as I slid into home, Esme had the ball in her hands. Esme looked over at Bella for the final verdict.

"You're out," Bella said, and I began to fume inside despite the fact I knew I was out.

"Out! Woo!" Emmett yelled from third base. I looked around embarrassed, getting up, almost not able to control my anger. "Babe, c'mon, it's just a game!" Emmett added, noticing even from where he was my temper flaring. I ignored him and instead gave Bella a murderous glare just to remind her not to mess with me; the poor mouse couldn't even look me in the eyes and watched the ground instead.

I walked over to Carlisle who congratulated me on my play, but I just shrugged and watched the rest of it. Carlisle went up to bat next, and also hit the ball; both Emmett and Edward attempted to catch it and ended up running into each in the air instead. They fell to the ground, laughing. Next at bat was Jasper, and before Alice pitched he did a little flip with the bat in silent cockiness. He also hit the ball, and I couldn't help but look over at Bella; at each hit she watched in awe. She probably wasn't used to seeing a baseball being hit and fly so fast and far. I smirked in spite of myself, suddenly conscious of the power I had as a vampire.

Emmett immediately decided to go after the ball, going to the extreme by climbing up a tree and jumping off of it to catch the ball then throw it in full force. I stood near Esme watching this spectacle, my smirk from before getting bigger. "My monkey man," I commented, loving watching Emmett play any sport.

I was up to bat again, and as usual Alice pitched and I hit the ball perfectly; I began racing around the field faster than before, determined not to get another out. Suddenly, Alice turned around, looking at everyone. "Stop!" She cried.

Everyone did as they were told, and faced the direction in which Alice was staring in intently. Along with the rest, I smelled and soon saw a set of vampires heading our way. There were three of them and they were gliding along towards the field we were in. I watched as everyone began running quickly towards Bella; I guess we were to protect her. I shook my head once I grouped around her with the rest of my family, wondering why nobody ever listened to me. I knew this would happen.

"They were leaving, then they heard us," Alice told everyone.

"Let's go," Edward said to Bella, already leading her away.

"It's too late!" Carlisle suddenly piped up, stopping them. Edward reluctantly turned back around then faced Bella.

"Get your hair down," He ordered her quietly.

"Like that'll help, I can smell it from across the field," I said smartly, looking Bella up and down in disdain while wrinkling my nose. I followed Carlisle in stepping forward, awaiting the other vampires to join us. They eventually stood before us, and I waited anxiously to see what would happen.

"I believe this belongs to you," A darker skinned vampire said, holding up a baseball. He tossed it to Carlisle.

"Thank you," Carlisle replied.

"I am Laurent. This is Victoria, and James," Laurent introduced himself and the other two. Victoria had long, beautiful hair and a cocky look on her face that seemed permanent. James had blonde hair tied up in a short pony-tail, and he seemed to be looking at us strangely. I wondered if he could tell we had a human behind us.

"I'm Carlisle. And this is my family," Carlisle introduced a little hesitantly.

"Hello," Laurent greeted.

"I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us," Carlisle said.

"Our apologies," Laurent replied sincerely. "We didn't realize the territory had been claimed."

"Yes, well, we maintain a permanent residence nearby," Carlisle explained.

"Really?" Laurent questioned, looking over at James. "Well, we won't be a problem anymore. We were just passing through."

"The humans were tracking us but we led them East. You should be safe," Victoria piped up, smiling.

"Excellent," Carlisle replied.

"So…could you use three more players? Oh, c'mon, just one game," Laurent chuckled.

"Sure, why not, a few of us were leaving...you can take their place," Carlisle agreed. He tossed the ball back to Laurent. "We'll bat first."

Victoria caught the ball instead, stating, "I'm the one with the wicked curve ball."

Jasper and Emmett grinned at each other. "Oh I think we can handle that," Jasper replied.

"Ooh!" Laurent commented, laughing. Everyone else began to chuckle, too.

"We shall see," Victoria added, and we began to part ways. Right when I thought things were going to be fine and we wouldn't have to fight these vampires over Bella, that James turned back around.

"You brought a snack," James said, stepping towards Bella, who Edward pushed back behind him. We all returned to where we were, some of us hissing in a threatening tone.

"A human?" Laurent wondered confused, who had also returned with Victoria.

"The girl is with us. I think it best that you leave," Carlisle told them firmly.

"I can see the game is over," Laurent stated, starting to back up. "We'll go now." Victoria and James remained where they were, staring at us intently. "James," Laurent called, urging him to follow. James finally straightened up and began to follow him, but still looking back at Bella. Victoria also began to follow, only after giving us a menacing glare.

We all put our guard down and began to relax while the other vampires left. "Get Bella out of here," Carlisle ordered Edward. "Go."

Edward quickly led Bella back to his car and soon they were off. The rest of us remained on the field. "What now?" Esme asked Carlisle.

"I'm not sure," Carlisle replied, looking distraught. "I don't know whether they will let this go or for some reason come back. Laurent didn't mind leaving, but those other two..."

"That James guy has issues," Emmett piped up, tossing the baseball around with Jasper.

"They're not good," I also added, standing nearby with Alice. "I was watching their faces, especially Victoria. They had an evil air, unpleasant." I shuddered, hating that feeling of being close to such menace.

"They are true vampires after all, Rosalie," Carlisle explained to me. "They are not 'vegetarians' like we are. They were quick to realize Bella could be their next meal."

"Let's try to get home before Edward does. I want to make sure him and Bella are alright," Esme told us, and began walking towards the car we had taken here.

"You guys drive too slow. I'll meet everyone there," Emmett waved his hand, then proceeded to start running. When I blinked he was gone. Alice and Jasper decided to go in the car with the rest of us, and soon we began driving back home.

**

When we got back home, I just wanted to go to my room and lay down to think about things. But everyone was in a frenzy, concerned over Bella and what had happened at the field. The worst part was, Alice got a vision of Edward and Bella leaving her house in a hurry, meaning Edward had never dropped her off.

"We have to go follow them. I don't know where they're going," Alice told us. Emmett offered to go with her, and everyone else stayed home. I lay on the sofa in the living room, biting my thumbnail thoughtfully. Esme and Carlisle were talking softly in the kitchen and Jasper leaned against a wall by the door.

"I can't take this," I said out of nowhere, rushing upstairs. I hated being stressed out and Jasper was sending waves of stressful emotion all around the room; I had to get out. I thought of leaving but there was nowhere for me to go so I cooped up in my room. I changed outfits, put on some soft music, and lay on my sofa awaiting Emmett's return.

I heard cars out front moments later, so I jumped up and ran to the stairs. That's when I heard an unfamiliar voice talking to Carlisle near the bottom of the stair case. I remained above it, looking down and listening. Laurent had for some reason come over, and for some reason Carlisle had let him in. Seconds later Edward and Bella appeared at the door.

Edward hissed but Carlisle put up a hand. "Wait! He came to warn us...about James."

"This isn't my fight," Laurent began. I took a seat at the first step, listening closely. "I've grown tired of his games. But, he's got unparalleled senses absolutely lethal; I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. And the woman? Victoria? Don't underestimate her." Laurent paused, then briskly left our house.

"Carlisle, what do we do?" Edward asked Carlisle anxiously. "We have to kill him. We have to."

"Get everyone to the garage," Was all Carlisle replied, and I heard him walk away, too.

"Bella, will you go check upstairs to see if anyone's up there? Tell them to go into our garage," Edward asked of Bella softly. I watched her walk up the stairs; she didn't see me because she was looking down. Finally, when looking up and coming almost face to face with me, she gasped and stood there in a small silence. Finally she found her voice, and took a step back.

"E-Edward wants everyone in the garage. I-Is there anyone else up here?" She asked me nervously.

"No," I replied, standing up abruptly. I pushed past her and descended the stairs quickly, looking around for Emmett. No one was in sight so I made my way to the garage. Everyone was just making it inside.

"I've had to fight her kind before," Jasper was saying. "Not easy to kill-"

"-But not impossible," Emmett cut in. Both him and Jasper made their way to a garage cabinet and opened it. "We'll tear him apart and burn the pieces."

"I don't relish the thought of killing another creature," Carlisle murmured to me, as I had walked to the back near the counter with him. He opened a different cabinet and took a wad of bills out. "Even a sadistic one like James." Carlisle walked away and I sighed, taking a seat atop the counter.

"What if he kills one of us first?" I wondered anxiously, just as Carlisle walked by again.

"I'm going to run Bella south, lead the tracker away from here," Edward answered instead. He was in front of me, holding Bella close. I rolled my eyes and tried not to look at them.

"No, Edward," Carlisle countered. "James knows you'll never leave Bella. He'll follow you."

"I'll go with Bella. Jasper and I will drive her south," Alice came up to where we were, and said to Edward. "I'll keep her safe, Edward," She added kindly.

"Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?" Edward pleaded, his face scrunching in what seemed like pain. Alice looked back at him sheepishly.

"Yes," She promised, taking Bella's hand and leading her to the car Jasper was already in, waiting for them.

"Rosalie, Esme," Edward piped up, retrieving some clothes from a backpack he had in his hands. "Could you put these on, so, the tracker will pick up Bella's scent…?" Edward tossed me some clothes, but I haven't been looking at him, I had been looking down in thought. I didn't bother holding on to the clothes and they almost fell to the floor. I could feel Edward watching me and I hoped, I really did, that he was reading my thoughts, the thoughts in my head screaming that I wasn't going to do anything for Bella or risk my life to keep _her _safe.

"Why? What is she to me?" I snapped. Edward looked at me concerned, and Carlisle stepped by my side.

"Rosalie," He started, and I knew what he was going to say. "Bella is with Edward. She's part of this family now. We protect our family." Carlisle picked up the clothes I had left on the counter and handed them to me.

I stared at Edward, fuming. _I hope you realize what you're doing,_ I thought, knowing he was reading me. _I hope you know that if one of us dies because of her, I will never forgive you. You'll be dead to me. It's what you deserve for putting your own family in danger._

Finally, I walked away and headed towards one of the cars. Emmett followed close behind me, and before I got in the car he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Babe," He said, and I looked up at him angrily. "Relax. You're doing the right thing, and you know that. Don't be stubborn, don't be jealous. You are a kind person, something you know already, too. Show them…show them you're kind and willing to do this, 'cause I know you are." He kissed me on the cheek and I felt a little better.

"I'll try," I replied reluctantly. Emmett gave me a small smile. We got in the car and drove away.

**

Running through the woods always calmed me down; the speed and force, perfect ingredients to calm the ever present anger within me…

Emmett, Edward, and I were running, trying to lead James in the opposite direction Bella was heading. I reluctantly had to rub the clothes I wore against trees and such to infuse the smell. I was so embarrassed, having to do this. Plus, as you can imagine, Bella's clothes were absolutely hideous.

"Rosalie, mark that tree!" Edward ordered me again, and I stopped, pressing myself against it and shaking my head in disdain. I smelled the tree after and the potent smell tickled my nose. I ran again, catching back up to Emmet and Edward.

"That's good," Edward told me, and we continued running. Finally, after another forty five minutes of running around in the woods, we decided to stop.

"What else should we do?" Edward asked of us, and I stood quiet, my advice not worthy in this situation.

"Do you feel like we did enough?" Emmett asked Edward. Edward was about to reply, when suddenly he got a weird look on his face.

"What?" I demanded.

"The tracker," Edward spoke up, looking at us in alarm. "He's figured it out."

I couldn't help it and let out an anguished scream. I went as far as stomping the ground angrily, then completely walking away from them, not believing this.

"Rosalie, I-I'm sorry…," I heard Edward feebly.

"Babe, stop," Emmett grumbled instead. I didn't listen to either of them_. I want nothing more to do with this_, I thought angrily.

Emmett had jogged up to me, and grabbed hold of me with his large arms. "Babe, c'mon. We have to do this. There's got to be something else we can do, and it doesn't matter what it is. We're in this together."

"Can you cut it with the sentimental bullshit, Emmett?" I snapped. "It's not worth it. It's not worth all this effort for someone who's going to die anyway…"

"How do you know she's going to die?" Emmett wondered.

"Emmett, human and vampire relationships don't last," I replied. "You don't remember all the stories? All the encounters we've even had?"

_Emmett and I were in Paris at the time, and had just gotten back to the hotel from a long night dining and strolling through the parks of the town. Police were crawling everywhere; the lights from the ambulances flashing, you can see them from miles away. Emmett and I were only allowed in because we told them we were only trying to get back to our room._

_Right when we got to our suite, at that very moment, they were rolling the girl by. Emmett was trying not to stare and focused on opening the door instead; his fingers kept slipping and he was struggling with unlocking the door. As I waited I couldn't help look back; just as I did the cloth they had put over her face accidentally blew away. I gasped in horror; I've seen plenty of blood and violence before. But this poor girl, she didn't even have a face anymore. Her long brown hair was matted with blood and remains; her hands were merely nubs, probably an effect of trying to cover herself but having her hands eaten instead._

_Emmett and I had learned later she was a wealthy socialite, a young girl of only nineteen. The main suspect was her boyfriend whom had mysteriously disappeared without a trace. Emmett had told me he remembered seeing her eating breakfast one morning with a man; a man whom Emmett had instantly recognized as a vampire…_

Emmett's face scrunched in painful realization. He had remembered the girl from Paris, too. "It's not going to happen," Emmett persisted stubbornly. "Edward is strong. He can resist humans just as good as any of us if not better."

"Bella's not just any old human," I countered. "She's _the _human. One little slip, he tastes one drop of her blood, and she's history. Just watch." I walked back towards Edward who had been pacing back and forth distraught feet away, probably wondering what to do next. Emmett sighed and trailed after me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five. **

I can't even imagine how I'd start explaining the unexpected events that occurred during that week. Bella ended up putting all of us in major trouble, just as I predicted. Fortunately, everything turned out alright. James had tricked her into coming inside an abandoned ballet studio where he kept her hostage; only moments away before he took her life, Edward came and saved her. Jasper, Emmett, and Alice succeeded in killing James, but the problem at hand was that Bella had been bitten.

Edward somehow found the strength in him to suck out the poison in her without falling prey to temptation and sucking her blood dry himself. So basically, in the end, nobody died. Well, except for James. For only this I am grateful.

For everything else though? Not so much. Bella had caused so much discomfort and unneeded drama I still refused to make peace with her.

"Babe it was so cool," Emmett was describing to me, the night everyone got back after killing James. "Alice tore his head off and I ripped off his arm and leg. Jasper made the fire super high and everything, it was intense!"

I shuddered in disgust. I had not been present for the 'fight'. I stayed home with Esme, hoping everyone was alright. It was the biggest relief ever to see my Emmett stroll in through the front door again, not a scratch on him at all. I don't know what I'd do if he'd gotten hurt or even worse if he had gotten killed…

Things became suddenly normal after all that. Edward and Bella went to prom together, and though I thought of going I decided to have a quiet night in with Emmett instead. God knows how many proms I had gone to in my life.

The night of the prom Esme and Carlisle went to an art exhibit opening at the Met in New York. I really wanted to go, but Carlisle and Esme wanted to be alone. Plus, Emmett had voiced his opinion on walking around a room looking at art 'a 5 year old can draw' many times. It was decided then that we'd stay home.

Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and I were seated on the floor around the coffee table in the living room. We were laughing and playing an old fashioned game all of us knew from a day when we breathed because we had to, not because it was more comfortable that way. A day when the music that was playing around us, classics, weren't known as classics but played all the time coming through the crackly old radios in our old cars, new to us back then. It was times like these that I almost forgot the creature that I was.

"Alright, am I a girl?" Alice wondered, looking incredibly funny, but probably so did all of us, with a card stuck to her forehead. We all had a card on our foreheads bearing someone's name; fictional, real, female, male, human, non-human. The game was to try and guess who you were by asking questions to the other players who could all see who you were.

"Yes," Jasper replied, and for some reason we all laughed again.

"Dang, this is hard," Alice pouted.

"You only asked one question so far!" Emmett grumbled. Just then we heard someone coming down the stairs; Edward had just got done getting ready for the prom. He looked sharp in his suit and wore a small smirk on his face.

Emmett wolf whistled. "Woo! Look at Edward go!"

Edward laughed embarrassed. "Don't mind me. Enjoy your game, I'll be back soon," He replied.

"Soon?" Jasper questioned confused. "No late night partying?"

"No thanks-for-saving-my-life late night rendezvous?" Emmett added, raising an eyebrow. He nudged Jasper who grinned up at Edward. Alice and I looked at each other and I rolled my eyes.

"Not quite," Edward replied modestly. He began heading towards the door.

"Oh, c'mon!" Emmett and Jasper cried out in unison.

"Guys, let him go," Alice laughed. "Have a great night Edward!"

"Thanks. See you all later," Edward smiled, then left, shutting the door behind him.

"Alright, let's continue," I said, and thought of a question. "Am I royalty?"

"You wish!" Emmett remarked, laughing.

"But the name on your card? Yes," Jasper added, and Emmett high fived him.

"Ok I'm not going to play if you guys keep acting like this," I huffed.

"I'll answer all your questions then," Alice giggled. "Yes you're royalty. Or, you were."

"Am I dead?" I wondered.

"Yes," Everyone answered in unison.

"Me next," Jasper cut in. "Am I a real person?"

"No," We answered back.

"Am I a cartoon?"

"Yes."

"Mickey Mouse," Jasper stated, then slammed his card on the table where, to his delight, was the name 'Mickey Mouse' in full view.

Emmett and Alice started laughing but I looked at Jasper angrily. "How'd you know?" I demanded.

"I'm very good at this game," Jasper smirked at me. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go get some wine." Jasper kissed Alice on the cheek then stood up.

"Is there any brew in the fridge man?" Emmett called out after Jasper. I thumped Emmett on the chest with the back of my hand.

"Don't call it a brew, Emmett. What are you, in college?" I wondered annoyed. Emmett chuckled.

"Am I dead?" Alice wondered, continuing the game.

"Yes, Alice," I replied. "Emmett dear, turn on the fire place?" I asked Emmett sweetly. While Emmett got up and headed towards the fireplace, Jasper returned with a bottle of wine and four glasses. "Oh, should we really get drunk tonight?"

"I don't get drunk. I'm a gentleman," Jasper replied smartly, pouring wine into the glasses.

I wrinkled my nose as the smell of wine wafted through the room. Rarely, I drank, maybe for a special occasion. I used to drink heavily when I had just started out as a vampire but I realized that alcohol was the enemy and was the reason I was a vampire in the first place; I felt like I shouldn't let it take advantage of me. So, after that, and pretty much since then, I wouldn't let alcohol near me at all. I despised the smell and everything about it. But, I relaxed a little and eventually allowed it to be around me and only drank myself on occasion. Sometimes it amazes me how much I've changed; back when I was alive and young, I drank almost all the time. I loved hearing of and being invited to parties because I knew that meant drinking merrily and having fun. Of course, unlike a certain someone I never got extremely intoxicated…

Alice laughed at Jasper. "Gentleman my ass," She rolled her eyes, taking a sip.

"Laugh all you want, but I'm not the one on the floor drinking with a card on my forehead," Jasper shrugged, and Alice punched him on the shoulder, for which Jasper reacted to by quickly tackling her and kissing her.

"Alright, alright!" I shouted, slapping the coffee table with my hand. "Let's keep it together, please."

Alice and Jasper got up, giggling, and I looked at Emmett. "Can't these children stay behaved?" I asked him, shaking my head.

"Children?" Jasper replied, staring at me with a surprised look on his face. I laughed.

"Yes, children. Little adolescent teenagers with excess hormones, that's more like it," I added, taking a sip of wine slowly.

"I believe I'm older than you are," Alice remarked, grinning at me.

"You? What about me?" Jasper finished his whole glass in one gulp. "I beat all of you."

"Alright this is boring me. Let's go spy on Edward," Emmett suggested, standing up.

"But darling, the game!" I protested.

"I know but I don't feel like sitting here all night. You know I can't stand still for too long," Emmett replied, kissing me.

"Do you really want to go spy on Edward?" Alice giggled.

"That's wrong, we shouldn't," I shook my head.

"Rosalie, please agree to do _something_," Jasper shook me by my shoulders. I slapped his arms away and crossed my own arms across my chest.

"Sorry I don't want to spy on Edward, something only you would find enjoyable."

"Emmett was the one who came up with it!" Jasper cried.

"Alright! Everyone shut up!" Emmett put his hands up. "No more fighting. Now, obviously everyone has a little wine in them and we're all getting excited but let's just think for a moment. Where can we go and what should we do? Obviously spying on Edward is out. And no more inside games," Emmett decided.

"Aw, being inside all cozy and playing games was so much fun," I pouted, holding my card between my fingers gingerly.

"I'm sorry babe, we'll play another time. But everyone else is out and about, we should be too," Emmett told me.

"Emmett!" Jasper suddenly cried, and turned towards us. "Let's go to Vegas."

"Yes!" Emmett high fived Jasper.

"What? That dreadful place? Absolutely not!" I countered, flashing my eyes at Emmett. I guess I could understand everyone wanting to go out and do something tonight, but Las Vegas was taking it to the extreme. I was still standing there wanting a relaxing night at home, but I could see that nothing close to that was going to happen with Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. I looked around at them now and they were all happy and talking away; clearly Vegas was in favor.

"It's not that bad," Emmett said, placing an arm around me.

"It used to be glamorous. Now it's just an excuse for men to forget about their wives and kids and allow some hooker to rub against them for money." I crossed my arms and began placing my long hair into a ponytail. "You all have fun!"

"Rosalie, you have to go. Sure there's going to be creeps there but we'll check in to a fancy hotel, we'll get a huge suite, and we'll only go to the most exclusive bars. We'll take the glamorous path, no problem!" Alice came over and started tugging on my arm gently. I sighed and looked at her. She seemed so excited to go. Well, now that I think about it Vegas sounded fun…I could bring all the dresses I've been dying to wear, which I haven't gotten to wear in forever. I could be the most fashionable one there. I began to give in…

"Fine, let's go," I declared, and Emmett hugged me tightly.

"Woo! Vegas here we come, baby!" Emmett cried, and started to place Jasper in a headlock.

I rolled my eyes and started to go upstairs with Alice so we could pack. In the words of Emmett, Las Vegas here we come.

**

"Alright, be careful. If you guys need any more money let me know, I'll put some more into your account," Carlisle was telling me on the phone.

I stood up from the bed and walked close to the wall length window, looking down at all the hotels and bright lights before me. Vegas really was only stunning at night; during the day you saw what it really was, a string of casinos and hotels in the middle of nowhere occupying a mile long strip. No wonder everyone slept during the day and only went out once it got dark.

"We'll be fine. I'll call you in the morning," I told him then said good bye. I stayed where I was, watching the bright signs declaring what goodies customers had in store for them in case they chose to walk in.

"Babe!" I heard Emmett call out in the hallway of our suite. We finally decided on what hotel to stay in, and it was a terribly frustrating discussion. Emmett wanted to stay in the Mirage because of the pools, but I reminded him that obviously we wouldn't be enjoying them unless it was at night. Jasper wanted to stay in the pirate hotel, Treasure Island, but obviously there was no way I was going to stay in that old dump. Alice wanted to be in the New York, New York hotel because of the carnival rides, but I also disagreed with that one, for I thought they portrayed New York City terribly. I wanted to stay in the Bellagio, one of the best and most glamorous hotels. Everyone agreed to that one but when we got there all the expensive suites were taken. We all finally decided on the Venetian, the hotel inspired by Italy.

"There you are." Emmett strolled inside and I took in all his wonder; he looked extremely handsome in a snug designer suit—by the looks of it, it was Armani and I think I got it for him for his birthday one year—in a sharp black; underneath he wore a slightly unbuttoned black collared shirt. Usually I'd cringe at the arrangement, but it seems the black on black was in style now and honestly it fit him wonderfully.

"You look hot," I told him, slightly intoxicated already. Alice had brought rum on the way here and I figured I should drink a little to endure the long night of Jasper's endless gambling, Alice wanting to go clubbing and hit on humans, and Emmett's own intoxicated state.

"I like when you talk like that," Emmett replied, walking over to me and adjusting his suit jacket. "You look amazing as well."

I was wearing a short and new Dolce & Gabbana dress and had twirled my hair into a sleek bun. My make up was done and all I had left to do was find the right pair of heels. Emmett came close enough to give me a quick kiss on the cheek, not wanting to otherwise ruin the long time I had spent perfecting my lipstick.

"What are we going to do tonight?" I asked, taking a careful sip of champagne from a glass I had set down on the night stand.

"I want to gamble, baby!" Emmett proclaimed, punching the air.

"Calm down," I shook my head. I stared out of the window again.

"What's wrong, my love?" Emmett turned serious again and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I wish we could enjoy all the great restaurants they have here," I thought out loud sadly.

"Technically we can. We'll just have to spit the food back out," Emmett laughed.

"I don't want to waste good food," I countered. "I guess I'm feeling a little hungry…did anyone remember to bring blood?"

"Yeah. Jasper and I brought a cooler, it's in our room. I'll get it for you," Emmett replied, giving me another quick kiss before exiting the room. I smiled at him then turned back around once he was gone. I finished the champagne and decided I wanted more. I walked to the living room of the suite and found Alice and Jasper kissing passionately near the living room window.

"I've come in the room, you can stop now," I announced, making my way to the coffee table where the champagne bottle stood.

Jasper and Alice backed away from each other and started giggling. I poured champagne into my glass then looked up, noticing Alice's petite purple dress. "That's cute. Where'd you get it?" I wondered.

"Oh, I got it in New York when I went with Jasper over Christmas. It's from Barney's," Alice told me, sheepishly wiping down the dress with her hands. "You like it?"

"Yes, darling, it's gorgeous. Good choice." I sipped on my champagne and looked over at Jasper, who was wearing a grey vest over a black collared shirt. "I'm afraid we're too dressed up…who knows what the kids are dressing up like nowadays?"

"I know!" Alice piped up.

"Dear God, please don't tell me you still read those tabloids and what not," I replied to Alice. Emmett walked towards us and handed me a glass of blood. I tipped the glass into my mouth and drank it all in one gulp, then proceeded to continue with my champagne.

"What? It's my guilty pleasure. I love reading those things, they're addicting!" Alice laughed. "And I think we're ok. If anything, everyone else will feel bad they don't look as good."

"Stop, you're starting to sound like Rosalie," Jasper rolled his eyes, smirking at me.

"Ha-ha," I replied sarcastically.

"Is everyone ready? Can we go?" Emmett wondered, clapping his hands. Everyone began to nod so we got all our things and shuffled our way out.

**

"Winner! You're up to two thousand. Would you like to go again?" The dealer asked Emmett.

"I'm feeling lucky! Let's go again!" Emmett cried and everyone around us started to clap in excitement. I rolled my eyes. I didn't approve of gambling; no one should place such an important thing like money on the line, relying merely on chance.

Emmett began to concentrate once again on the game before us and my eyes wandered in boredom. I looked to the side of the dealer's table and noticed a young blonde eyeing Emmett, her lips formed in a half smile. I knew that look; she was interested. She liked the way he took his chances. It meant courage. But perhaps she liked the fact he had the money to do so more. And, of course, his looks didn't hurt either.

I stared at her until she looked up and noticed me. I glared at her still and placed a hand on Emmett's shoulder. We both noticed my engagement ring, as well as my wedding ring, catch the lights of the room perfectly. For some reason she just smiled at me and kept watching Emmett play. I decided I couldn't stand women in Vegas.

Alice walked up to me hand in hand with Jasper. "Hey! The guys gambling all night is getting on my nerves, do you want to hit up a club?" She asked me.

"I'm not sure if I can right now," I whispered to Alice. "Some slut is eyeing Emmett. If I leave now she'll make a move on him."

Alice started cracking up and I glared at her. "Are you nuts? Emmett isn't going to do anything. C'mon, let's go, it'll be fun!" Alice insisted, grabbing my arm.

"But…but she's young, and-and blonde…" I replied, letting Alice pull me out of the throng of people standing around the dealer's table.

Alice kept laughing. "You're so weird. Tell Emmett we're leaving."

I was still worried, so when I poked Emmett on the shoulder and he turned around, I said, "Alice and I are going clubbing. But, before I leave, I just wanted to let you know the blonde in the red is eyeing you like a piece of fattening chocolate."

Emmett roared with laughter, excited I guess to be currently still winning money and maybe he had a beer or two. "Rosalie, sweetheart, I'm wearing my off limits tag," He replied, holding up his left hand. I laughed too, grabbing hold of his hand and touching his wedding ring with my thumb softly.

"I love you," I told him. Emmett made a show of kissing me and to my embarrassment everyone around the table started to whoop and holler. I straightened back up and touched a hand to my lips, but still keeping an eye on the blonde who now turned around and walked away. Emmett slammed his hand down on the table.

"Hit me!" He cried, and the crowd clapped again. "You sure you don't want to stay?" Emmett asked me.

"No it's fine. I'll see you later," I replied, and gave him a smile. Emmett smiled back and I left, spotting an impatient Alice standing near some slot machines.

"Geez, it's not like you won't ever see him again. You do have eternity after all," Alice grumbled, crossing her arm with mine.

I laughed. "Don't remind me," I replied jokingly.

We left our hotel and walked out into the street. Passerby gawked at us and I tried not to get self conscious; I reminded myself I was being stared at because of the attraction people naturally felt towards me due to my curse.

"This place looks fun!" Alice suddenly said as we passed by a building that seemed to be throbbing with music and light. "Want to try it?"

I shrugged and we stepped in line with the others. When we got to the bouncer he put a hand out, not letting us in. "Whoa, whoa. Let me see some I.D.s," The man ordered.

"Are you serious right now?" Alice muttered, and started shuffling through her purse. I opened my clutch and took out my wallet. We both stuck our I.D.s under the bouncer's nose. He decided to let us in and Alice took my hand, leading me through the place as if she always goes there. "This place is crazy!" Alice yelled to me through the music.

The music wasn't appealing, it just sounded like noise. I couldn't even figure out how to dance to it so I just moved around while Alice looked as if she was bouncing. It didn't take long for two guys to appear out of nowhere and sneak their way in between Alice and I. The one jumping around near me—it didn't seem like he was dancing—was holding a long glow in the dark plastic cup and had a glow in the dark necklace around him.

"Alice, let's get drinks!" I yelled over to her, shoving the guy out of my way. He said something crude to me but I didn't bother finding out what it was. She nodded and we tried to locate the bar. The only reason we couldn't spot it right away was because there was so many people. "We're not going to be able to get our drinks anytime soon," I said into Alice's ear.

"Watch," She said, and smiled at me mischievously. I did watch. I watched her twirl this way and that making her way through the crowd. She made it to the front despite various protests from the people around her. Moments later she came back with an armful of glasses and a huge bottle.

"How the hell-?" I looked at her confused.

"Let's grab a V.I.P. table," Alice told me and started to walk away. I followed her not knowing what else to do. She climbed up these steps to an area that overlooked the whole dance floor and the bar. She slipped some guy at a velvet rope some money and he let us in. I followed her to a small white table and sat down in the huge purple booth. She placed the bottle on the table along with the glasses and started to open the bottle.

"This is incredible," I said more to myself, and watched the throng of people dancing below us. The laser lights flying all around were starting to make me dizzy but I tried not to think about it.

"C'mon Rosalie, drink up," Alice thrust a glass at me and not caring to know what it was I started to drink. I'm not sure what was going on, I guess it was the environment; the atmosphere of the people partying around me loosened me up naturally, and I just felt compelled to drink. I can't even remember the last time I partied like this, much less the last time I came to Vegas. I can barely remember the last time I drank solely to have fun, and be merry, not to forget about my past…

When I looked towards Alice she was talking to some guys. I shook my head, wondering how despite everything that's happened to her she's so upbeat, so accepting. I suppose Alice was different, she couldn't really remember her past. She had no disturbing memories to reminisce about when you're waiting for life to happen again because the rest of the normal world is asleep.

"Rosalie, come meet my friends," Alice suddenly yelled over at me.

I smiled over at the guys she had somehow conjured up out of nowhere. Two of them kept talking to Alice, and one of them made their way over to me. It was dark and I couldn't see him very well; I think he was talking but I barely heard him. This place obviously wasn't the kind of place to find a gentleman, or a meaningful relationship. The lighting made it so you couldn't see each other, and the music made it so you couldn't hear each other. The perfect set up for a quick fling, to soon be forgotten, because it never mattered in the first place.

I was getting tipsy but I still had my wits about me and I didn't want some guy thinking he could sweet talk me. When I looked over at Alice again she was dancing with those guys. I started to laugh but in my mind I got a sense of worry; had Alice no idea what she was doing?

"Let's dance," The guy said close to my ear.

A sense of excited panic began to bubble in my chest. Should I dance with him? Alice was having so much fun; there wasn't a worry in the world on her face. I wish I could be like that. But why couldn't I be? What did Alice have that I didn't have? I guess she had the ability to forget. I wanted to be free from worrying over things that were no longer under my control…

So I danced the night away with a complete stranger, and even though I guess in these days that isn't something incredibly scandalous, to me it felt completely wrong yet exciting _because _it was wrong.

Boy, I'm never drinking again.

**

I somehow made my way back to our hotel. Alice and I had stayed at the club for hours, and though I wasn't tired, the booze began to wear out and real life set in. I remembered about Emmett and I wanted to see him, I suddenly wanted nothing more but to be held by him and hear him say how much he loved me and how beautiful he thought I was.

Alice didn't mind leaving. On our way out of the club, we held each other to keep from falling; not so much from drinking but the heels we were wearing showed no mercy. "I'm glad we left," Alice was telling me. "I think I was giving those guys the wrong idea."

I laughed. "You think?"

Alice and I walked to the elevator hallway once inside the hotel. I was going a bit slower and Alice walked ahead of me; my heels were a bit higher than hers. As I struggled by I happened to look to the side towards the casino. I stopped walking and stared into the distance, not believing what I was seeing.

"Rosalie?" Alice had turned around and looked back at me.

"It's that girl," I murmured, but Alice didn't hear me. I stared as the young blonde from earlier—God, she was wearing absolutely the wrong shoes to that dress and no jewelry whatsoever—I watched her talk to Emmett, my Emmett, as if he was just some guy at the casino she had just met. As if I had never existed in the first place. Then I watched that same trashy blonde place her filthy mouth on my husband's lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews. I love writing this story, it's so much fun for me, but reviews are always great to receive. I also wanted to let everyone know the story's rating has been changed to Mature due to violence, language, and adult themes. But anyway, I hope you all still enjoy it. Happy reading.

**Six.**

My mind started to spin and my first thought was to kill the dumb bitch. But that would cause a scene, and I didn't want trouble. To ruin all the hard work and all the years I had to endure in order to be around humans and not want to suck their blood…it wasn't worth it. The most I could do was beat the shit out of her, but right now my feet were in pain and Alice was holding the elevator doors open for me, confused.

I'd deal with this later.

"Alice, when Emmett comes back to our suite, don't let him come to my room," I told her simply, trying hard to keep my cool. I'm a woman—well, scratch that—I'm a _classy_ woman, and I wasn't going to make a big deal or show weakness. I've been betrayed before and though this time it hurt, it was nothing compared to the first time. Luckily I was hardened now; I knew how to suffer to myself. _That's what I'll do_, I thought as the elevator neared our floor_. I'll lock myself in my room and drink until I pass out._

"Rosalie, what's going on?" Alice looked at me with her big eyes worriedly.

"You can ask him," I replied firmly, staring straight ahead of me. Finally we were at our floor and I walked as quick as I could to my room.

"Hey Rose, how was the club?" Jasper asked me. He was lying on the couch watching TV. I didn't reply and headed straight to my room, and once inside, shut the door and locked it. I leaned against the door and whipped my shoes off, then proceeded to throw them against the opposite wall.

I calmly took off my dress and then lay on the bed, staring out the window as the sun rose. I gripped the bed covers with my hands so tight my arms began to shake. _I can't trust anybody…_

Shakily, I reached for my wedding ring and pulled it off, flinging it behind me to the unknown. I forced my head against the pillow in an attempt to keep the memories away. But still they came, and once again I left the present world.

"_I hate you!" I screamed as loud as I could, blood falling on his face, staining his shirt, causing splashes on the asphalt. "How could you let this happen? You sick fuck!" I knelt down and started to hit away; my balled fists were the only weapons I needed, I had abnormal strength now, and with every swing I felt his hot blood fly at my face._

"_Rosalie-," Carlisle tried to stop me for Royce was long gone; he wasn't even recognizable after I was done with him. But I couldn't stop; it felt so good to hit him. I didn't care that he was literally a bloody pulp before me, because I still had hatred inside. I still had hatred because no matter what I do I can't go back; no matter what I do he's never going to leave my mind. I knew that, even then. And that pissed me off more._

"_The police are probably on their way," Carlisle continued. "Your screaming has probably woken the whole neighborhood."_

"_Let them hear!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I choked on a sob briefly, but continued, standing up. "Let them know that these men are criminals! I did the world a favor in getting rid of them!"_

"_I know," Carlisle replied softly, holding me back by placing his hands on my shoulders gently. "What they did was extremely wrong and by all means you didn't deserve it. But honestly, I don't think I've seen so much blood and violence since—well, I don't even know, Rosalie, but I think you've done enough here."_

_I didn't even answer, I just sobbed. Carlisle led me away from the mess I had created; all of them, Royce including his friends, were merely remains splattered across the very same alleyway they had decided to beat, rape, and kill me in; to reduce me to nothing more but a victim of injustice. I knew I shouldn't be feeling it, but I was so ashamed. These things didn't happen to women like me, I had class, I was young, I had a great life. It shouldn't have ended like this, what went wrong? __I understood that they had been drinking. But alcohol doesn't make people kill each other; it makes things come out of you that you've been holding in be released, and what Royce had inside was an obvious hatred of me for whatever reason and because of that he decided to kill me. Kill me in more ways than he'll ever know. _

_He was still alive when I asked him. I had just turned into a vampire and the only thing on my mind was find Royce and rip his fucking head off. I didn't want to let him go that easy, though. With my new strength and speed I tied him down and beat the shit out of him lightly, not enough to kill him just yet._

"_Why?" I screamed, whipping his left leg with my hand and causing it to break immediately. Royce screamed, blood seeping from his forehead, his whole body sweating. "You selfish bastard! I did nothing wrong!" I continued, my anguish uncontrollable._

"_I thought you were dead!" He cried back between gasps._

"_Oh, I'm dead alright," I replied. "But I was brought back to kill you."_

"_P-Please, I-I didn't mean to-"_

"_What? You didn't mean to kill your fiancée?" I demanded, breaking his arm. Royce screamed. _

"_N-No! I loved you!" He had the nerve to splutter out._

"_Bullshit!" I spat, feeling the rush of using all these words I would never have thought of using before. I decided to quit breaking things and simply ripped his arm off. Royce couldn't scream any longer, his voice merely a gasp of breath, so hoarse._

"_S-Stop!" Royce gasped._

"_No!" I screamed back. "I told you to stop and you didn't. I begged you to tell your buddies to quit beating me. You stood there and watched; you even joined in. Why should I stop for you? What? You think I feel sorry for your ass?" I continued, ripping one finger after the other from his other hand. By then Royce had passed out from blood loss, and I decided ending his life once and for all without getting an answer to my question would just have to be enough. The stink of his blood was driving me crazy. _

_And that's how I came to be in that alleyway covered in blood, Carlisle by my side…_

"Rosalie!" I heard Emmett holler from the hallway. He inconveniently punched down my door and jumped on the bed, hovering over me. "Rosalie, you didn't see everything. You didn't see me push her away-," Emmett was saying, but I was barely listening.

"Get away from me," I muttered, feeling my eyes start to itch, feeling non-existent tears well up. He started to hold my shoulders, but I couldn't stand the thought of a man touching me right now. I pushed Emmett away and he flew back, hitting the opposite wall and breaking a mirror. I heard Alice scream in the background.

"Rosalie, don't do this-"

"_I don't understand," Vera was saying between sobs, standing next to her husband and holding her child. Finally she let her husband hold the baby, for she needed her hands to wipe away the tears. I remained in the background, trying to keep my identity from being found out. I was wearing a black suit along with a large black hat that had a veil to conceal my face. I tried to stifle the dry sobs that wanted so badly to erupt from my mouth._

_Why did I come here? It did me no good to stand here and watch the ones I had once loved peer over an empty casket. I've been missing for months and was presumed dead. Royce got his big show of a funeral; oh, his daddy made sure of that. I only went to that one for a few moments, just to hear what people were saying. I guess there were a bunch of rumors. Royce and I had been kidnapped for his money, Royce and I had fled the country to start a new life, Royce and I were just so in love that we had eloped early and run away. Pathetic. _

_But it seemed my family had the sense I had passed on. They didn't make up or listen to petty, fairy tale rumors. They knew the truth. They knew all the problems I had with him because I often sought them out for advice. I stood there watching my mother's face—for the first time in my life, I saw her as looking aged—her eyes had a sadness and an emptiness I almost couldn't bear to endure. My father was trying hard not to cry, and I knew just what he was thinking. He knew Royce was no good. But everyone insisted, and insisted, and insisted. Oh, Rosalie! He's so handsome! He's so rich! You lucky gal, you._

_This wasn't luck at all. Finally I met Carlisle out in the parking lot, no longer able to stand watching my own funeral. It was bad enough I couldn't even cry. But I decided, in the end, as Carlisle and I drove away, that this was good. It was like closure. I saw all my childhood friends, all my family members, all the characters of my human life. I knew I couldn't ever talk to or see them again; it was better that they just thought me dead. I just wish I could have told them…told them who really killed me…_

"I'm not giving up," Emmett was saying, standing up. "I can't have you thinking I actually wanted to cheat on you!"

"Go away!"I screamed, chucking a pillow at him. I didn't want to see him or hear him. I wanted to lay there and remember why I shouldn't have ever trusted another man again. The truth was it should have started off with Carlisle; but in a sense he saved me and I've never seen a man with such compassion as he, so he didn't count. But the men who tried to take my heart…there was no sense in believing them. _They were all the same._

Emmett McCarty was the most stubborn person you'll ever meet. He didn't understand women very well, you see, usually you're supposed to do as you're told when it comes to women. But he persisted and he came to where I was lying on the bed again, this time kneeling down in front of me.

"Please," He begged and I would have allowed him to explain if his tone of voice didn't remind me so much of Royce begging for his life. I once again had the vision of him sitting there, tied, watching me in horror. Shame, hatred, anguish, everything bubbled up inside me again.

"It's not fair!" I screamed in Emmett's face. "I'm not that kind of girl! I'm not the kind of girl who gets disrespected. I was supposed to be treated like a lady, like the love of his life! I did everything for him and look where it got me. I had our whole lives planned, I dreamed of it at night like a silly school girl, never thinking that I could be betrayed like the way I was!"

"You're right sweetheart, you should be treated like the lady you are, a princess even. I haven't been doing that good of a job-"

"He was so respected, the whole family was, a gentleman. But he had demons, awful, awful demons!" I grasped my hair and tugged, crying out in grief.

Emmett began to pat my back shushing me, attempting to calm me down. My skin, for the first time in a long time, shuddered at his touch and I began to feel disgusted. "Rosalie, listen to me..."

"No! Don't touch me! Don't you dare touch me!" I cried and pushed him away again, this time more forceful. Emmett landed harshly on the ground but he was up again in less than a second. "Don't touch me," I repeated, quieter this time, laying my head back down on the pillow and squeezing my legs together as tight as I could.

"Fine, is this how you want to deal with it?" Emmett replied angrily. "Is this how you want to play the revenge game?"

"You're all the same!" I screamed back. "I should have never brought you to Carlisle! I should have let you die!"

That did it. Emmett cried out in anger and flung the dresser into the bathroom causing an awful crash. I heard Alice in the hallway, completely distraught.

"Emmett, stop! You guys can't do this! Jasper, do something!" She was crying. For a second I felt Jasper trying to make me feel relaxed, happier. But it wasn't going to work. I was already deep into the depths of my personal hell, and nobody could do anything about it. For a second though I did feel happy, and I felt a smirk cross my lips while I heard Emmett rage through the suite breaking everything in his way. I got him so good; I landed an imaginary fist into the place that hurt the most. I scared myself—I was enjoying this, just the way I had enjoyed ripping Royce into pieces. What happened to me? How did I get to be this way…?

Alice rushed to my side and I remembered my door was broken, so I'd get no privacy after this. "Rosalie, make Emmett stop. He's tearing the place apart," She pleaded.

"Not my problem," I replied evenly.

"Please, Rosalie! Someone's going to hear something and we're going to get in trouble. You don't have to make up, just calm him down." I felt Alice lay next to me and place an arm around me.

"Alice, what would you do if you found Jasper kissing another woman?" I asked her calmly.

"I-I don't know," She spluttered, caught off guard by the question. "Is that what this is about? Is that what happened?"

"It can't be true," Jasper interrupted. He was leaning against the wall, listening in. "Emmett would never do that."

"I thought that, too. I've thought a lot of things. But everyone always seems to prove me wrong," I replied, wrapping the bed sheets more tightly around me, wishing more than ever that I was able to sleep.

"I'll go talk to him," Jasper said, and ran out of the room.

I sighed. "Alice, will you put my door back up? I need to get dressed," I asked her nicely. As she went to go fix the door I got out of bed and put on some pajamas I had for old time's sake. I began to feel better, at least I was leaving the darkness of memory lane and focusing more on the present. I imagined all the different ways I'd go about beating up that trashy slut. I lay back down on the bed and stared at the wall.

"Rosalie, I'm going to go help Jasper. But I want you to know that you have to forgive Emmett because you two love each other and that's what you do. I don't care what happened to you and what happened in the past—the past is the past, and you're here now, with Emmett. If it was that bad you would have never given Emmett a chance, right? You're still trusting, still forgiving. You didn't get another chance in your old life, but you always get chances now. So take the chance," Alice told me, sitting back down on the bed and rubbing my back comfortingly.

"Alice, you'll never understand. It's easy for you to say all those things because you don't remember anything about your old life," I replied as calmly as I could. "I just need some time alone."

Alice began to sniff. "I may not know much about the old me, but at least it's helped me learn more about focusing on the future. I just wish you'd do the same," She murmured. I heard her get up and leave my room.

**

I couldn't believe it when as I waited in line at the coffee shop they had downstairs, I saw her. That blonde whore. I tried to remain cool but I was thinking that this was the perfect time to exact revenge. How would I do it? How could I lead her into a dark corner and smack her pretty little head around?

It seems I didn't have to do much of the work. She saw me and made her way over. "Hey," She said, and I reluctantly looked up. "Don't be mad at your husband. Everyone needs a break from time to time." She smirked and walked away. I decided getting this over with was better than coffee.

I followed her until she went into a discreet hallway. When I heard her talk to someone I leaned against the wall and eavesdropped from over my shoulder. When I thought the conversation was over I made my presence known. Whoever the slut was talking to vanished and for a second my curiosity flared. But I had to deal with her first.

"Oh, you're back," She said in this sickening sweet voice.

"Save it," I snapped. "I don't want to hear you talk."

"Why's that?" She smirked.

"Because I want to hear you scream," I replied, and I slapped her. She whirled and fell hard against the wall. I proceeded to hit her but not enough to kill her. At least, I don't think so. I left her laying there when I was done and walked back to the casinos. As soon as I was close to the elevators again I caught a whiff of something familiar. I turned around and saw a familiar female, seated at a slot machine taking a swig of something in a glass. I stared at her for so long she eventually looked up and spotted me; her hand came up and waved.

I walked over despite the fact that I was putting myself in danger. The girl seated at the slot machine was none other than Victoria. "What are you doing here?" I hissed at her.

"I decided to take a break from grieving over the death of my James," She replied, staring intently at the machine. She pulled the lever and looked back up at me. "What are you doing here?"

"Doesn't matter. Look, if I find out that you're trying to hurt me and my family-," I began, but Victoria started to laugh.

"Why would I do a silly little thing like that?" She interrupted, serious again. "For revenge, perhaps?"

"You started it. You went after the girl," I hissed at her angrily.

"No, James went after her. I did nothing and look what happened…James is gone." Victoria finished her drink and set it down harshly on a wooden table near her.

"I didn't take part in it," I told her. I wasn't sure why I was telling her this. She looked up at me. Her eyes were dark—hungry—I wondered if someone in the casino would meet their demise at her expense.

"I don't care who was there or who wasn't," Victoria growled. "You're part of the coven who killed James. If you expect me not to avenge his death, you've got another thing coming." She stood up swiftly, her long hair smacking me in the face. I glared at her but she simply smirked at me, that little half smile, so confident.

"Stay away from my family. Take this as your warning," I replied quietly.

"Sure, whatever. Oh, did you like my little touch of infidelity?" Victoria was walking away but turned around and stood there, awaiting my response.

"You were the one who-?" I breathed, not being able to believe it.

"Of course. That poor girl was just like any other human, desperate for money. I promised her just that and she did anything I asked of her," Victoria chuckled. Before I could reply Victoria was striding away across the room.

I speed walked to the elevators and as soon as I was in our suite I rushed to Alice and Jasper's room. I was about to fling open the door, but knew better, and knocked first before I saw something scarring.

"Come in!" Alice chirped from inside. I opened the door and found Alice laying on the bed looking at something on her laptop. She was for some reason wearing eyeglasses.

"Alice, you have perfect vision. Why are you wearing glasses?" I wondered.

Alice giggled. "The lenses are fake. I'm not sure why I wear them, I guess I like the look. Just because I'm not vision impaired doesn't mean I can't wear glasses!" Alice replied.

I rolled my eyes and remembered why I was here. "Look, I have something really important to tell you," I whispered, nearing the bed and sitting by her. Alice whipped her glasses off and closed her laptop.

"What happened? Are you and Emmett back together again?" She wondered.

"Um, no. I haven't seen him but that's not important right now. Guess who I saw downstairs!" I grasped Alice's hands.

"Um," Alice looked up in thought. "Elvis?"

"No, Alice! _Victoria_," I replied. Alice's eyes opened wider.

"What?!" Alice cried, standing. "She's here?"

"I think she left. But she _was_ here. She was the one who bribed that blonde bimbo to kiss Emmett in front of me," I confessed.

Alice smiled. "I _told _you Emmett would never cheat," Alice chuckled. I shook her by the shoulders and she looked at me serious again.

"Alice, pay attention! Victoria is trying to break everyone apart," I told her.

"Like our family?" Alice asked.

"Yes. She knows she can't defeat us while we're all still together, but if she breaks us apart she can destroy our family one by one. She somehow knew we were in Vegas, and in a pathetic attempt to cause friction between everyone, she got that whore to kiss Emmett knowing I'd get mad," I explained.

"She's following us. And it wasn't a pathetic attempt, she almost succeeded," Alice reminded me.

I shook my head. "Whatever. She blew it, because after I took care of the girl she bribed, I saw her and she talked to me. She let me know she was going to avenge James and she stupidly let on that she's tracking us." I stood up too and paced around the room.

"So she's not that smart. Now we know to stay together and to stay discreet. We're good," Alice shrugged nonchalant.

"It seems that easy, but I still have a bad feeling about this," I confessed.

Just then Jasper emerged from the bathroom, holding a towel around his lower body. "Uh," He uttered, seeing me standing there.

I faced away from him and covered my eyes for good measure. "I guess I'll leave. Alice, will you tell Jasper everything?" I headed towards the door.

Alice giggled. "Hey there hot stuff," She greeted Jasper.

"Okay, good bye," I opened the door and shut it behind me quickly. I walked over to the living room and decided to relax. Victoria knew that I knew she was here, so it's plausible to think she left. I didn't have to worry. I lay on the sofa and turned on the hotel TV, surfing through the channels distractedly, shifting on the sofa until I got comfortable.

"I heard what you said to Alice," A voice suddenly came out of nowhere from behind me. I knew it was Emmett so I didn't bother looking up. I kept watching TV. He knelt by my side but I still didn't look at him. "I told you, Rosalie. It was a misunderstanding. Why are you still mad?"

"Because you destroyed the hotel suite. Your animalistic ways frighten me," I replied calmly.

Emmett chuckled. I let him hold my hand. "Well, we had it fixed up. Do you forgive me?"

I shrugged a shoulder. "I guess. But only because I gave that bitch what she deserved," I told him.

"Rosalie, you didn't," Emmett said, appalled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It didn't occur to me you were going to miss her. Well, if you want to find her, she's probably at the hosp-"

"Okay, okay. I get it. Are you done?" Emmett wondered. I nodded and he picked me up, carrying me back to our room and laying me down on the bed. He shut the door and jumped on the bed next to me. "You know I would never, ever do anything to hurt you," He murmured in my ear, nuzzling my neck.

"I know. I overreacted. I started to think about…you know," I replied, and pursed my lips.

"I know," Emmett muttered, playing with my hair. "But one thing. Did you mean it when you said-"

"-That I wished I had never taken you to Carlisle? No, I didn't mean it," I replied, flipping over and facing him. Our noses touched; I placed a hand under his shirt and felt his cold chest against my cold hand. "That was…probably the happiest day of my undead life," I added in a soft murmur. Emmett smiled and reached for something in his pocket. I looked down at his hand and saw he held my wedding ring.

"I think you dropped this," He told me, and I laughed, giving him my left hand. He placed the ring back on my finger gently.

_Bursting with satisfaction, having just feasted on a hefty deer, I roamed through the forest enjoying the last little droplets of blood still on my fingers. I took a seat on a log, preparing to take off my heels for I was going to run back to Carlisle in a few moments. That's when I heard it; a loud, human moan coming from my left. Curiosity getting the better of me, I decided to pursue this distraction. _

_He was crumpled on the forest floor, moaning in excruciating pain. He was covered in blood but I could make out his face just fine. I knelt down by him, ignoring with the best of my ability his blood's sweet scent. "Are you ok?" I wondered, not knowing what to say._

_All I got back was a strangled gasp. I placed a hand on his cheek, feeling unfamiliar emotions begin to swirl. What's happening? Who was this? What were they doing to me? I didn't know how to find out. Another moan; I looked down in alarm, leaving my thoughts and focusing on his face once again. I knew then what was happening; this man laying here reminded me of someone I had met long ago, back when I was human. It had to be him. The same smiling dimples, you wanted to just pinch his cheeks the way you've always hated because Grandma thought it was cute. The bouncing curls, no longer soft now as I ran my own fingers through them because they were stiffening with blood. _

_The innocence. This man had to be him. But how long ago was that? It wasn't logical. Vera's son was born two years ago, I think, yes, that's about the time. So it wasn't him. I miscalculated how long ago it really was that I was transformed; it simply just felt longer than that. This man lying before me was young, but not that young. _

_I had been there long enough, I needed to leave. But right before I stood up, he grabbed my arm. I looked down at him again, worried. "Are…Are…," He whispered. I knelt down closer. "Are you an angel?" He asked._

_I placed a hand to my no longer beating heart. "Oh, no, no, sweetie," I replied, blushing. "I found you here. I'm going to get you help."_

"_You can't," He choked. "I'm done. It's bad, it's bad."_

_He was right. It didn't look like he had much longer. A wild idea crossed my mind and though I might regret this, I stood up then reached back down, picking him up. _

"_No, no," He gasped._

_I shushed him gently. "It's ok, it's ok," I told him. I began to run, my speed causing me to look like a mere blur to the human eye. It felt good though, holding him. He had been defenseless, and needed someone to care for him. I wasn't keen on helping men, especially back then, my own tragedy so fresh on my mind. But he was different. He was like a child, really, he had done nothing wrong and simply needed a second chance. I always wanted to feel that unconditional love acquired from your own flesh and blood, but knowing I'd never have that opportunity, this was the closest thing I had. Helping this poor soul made me feel better, happy even; I haven't felt this good since even before I had died…such a long time…_

Emmett closed his eyes and rested. I watched him serenely, playing with his curly hair just as I had the day I met him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven. **

"Babe, you look fine," Emmett laughed, twirling his fork around in his pasta. I looked at him and sighed, thinking it's annoying when he doesn't let me check my reflection. I put the knife down and took a hesitant sip of water, feeling its coolness but not feeling any other satisfaction otherwise. I hadn't ordered anything and I knew the waitress who secretly wished she was ten pounds lighter hated me for it as soon as I expressed I wasn't eating. I didn't even know why Emmett was eating; I didn't know why we, being vampires, decided to go to a restaurant at all.

Emmett felt bad still about the situation with Victoria and the slutty girl. We had reconciled, and I had long since accepted the fact that he didn't cheat on me, but still he persisted; he turned into this outrageous gentleman, offering to take me out and pretty much do whatever pleased me.

I did not feel guilty, I mean, he's my husband and should be treating me this way. I was glad to get all dressed up for him and go out to dinner; however, in my elated state of getting dolled up and excited, I had completely forgotten I don't eat real food. Sometimes my mind tricks me cruelly that way, and I hate it when it happens. I get sad for a moment but once I realize I look good I decide there's no reason to frown, that I should enjoy Emmett's company anyway.

So here we were at an exclusive restaurant in the Bellagio hotel, seated in a room filled with elegant looking people, the kind of crowd I love being around. The restaurant itself made me feel almost at home; luxurious and beautiful things often make me feel that way. When people take the time to look good in company and when they act civilized, you're reminded of a time where beauty and passion drove people's motivations—not money or greed. A time where conversation was an art and the only thing that mattered was who you knew and what you knew. In other words, I was enjoying myself greatly.

"I wish everyone and everywhere were like this," I shared with Emmett, a small smile permanently etched on my face for the night.

"I know you do, darling," Emmett replied, stuffing a meatball in his mouth.

"Whenever we go anywhere near this exquisite I feel like there's no evil in the world," I sigh, folding my napkin over and over again.

"I know," Emmett replied again.

"You know, I do terribly enjoy going out with you but all conversation has grown to be tedious," I grumble, and Emmett looks up at me. "It's no use talking to someone you've known for over seventy years. There's nothing left to talk about."

"Of course there is! Especially now. Bella's come in the picture, and so has Victoria…," Emmett suggested.

"Ugh, like I'd spend my evening wasting breath talking about Bella." I took an annoyed sip of water again.

"Why don't you like her again? I keep forgetting," Emmett wondered, motioning the waitress over.

"Because she's human and shouldn't be hanging around vampires. Is she like stupid or something? She's putting herself in danger and she doesn't even care," I huffed.

"But she can't help it, Rose, Edward and her are like a thing," Emmett shrugged.

"She _can _help it. She should move away. Better than us having to, anyway," I muttered.

"No one's moving anywhere. Do you want dessert?" Emmett asked.

"No," I replied, shaking my head at him in confusion. "I'm not eating anything. I hate the look women give me in the bathroom after I come out of the stall from throwing up."

Just then the waitress had walked up and she gave me a weird look; I turned my face away in embarrassment, knowing she thought something completely different of me. Emmett was trying hard not to laugh as he answered the waitress's questions about whether we wanted anything else or not. When she finally left I told him I was going to get a breath of air outside, indicating I was done dining with him and would much rather leave the restaurant.

Emmett shrugged. "Okay, I'll get the check." I stood up from my chair and so did Emmett; to the average humans in this era, they probably thought we were both leaving. But in the world Emmett and I are from, a man stands when his lady does in respect. He walks over and pushes her chair in for her. He allows her to place on her gloves and scoop her purse onto her shoulder before gently helping her into her coat.

After Emmett was done doing all those things he sat back down and waited for the waitress. I placed a hand on his shoulder on my way out, suddenly thinking about how I sort of wanted to be smoking a cigarette right now. The décor of the Bellagio passing by in front of my eyes reminded me of the times I knew, the world I was from. I suddenly felt a feeling similar to what I imagine is heartache; I wanted Dolly and Vera to be walking beside me, giggling like little girls while somehow expertly holding onto cigarettes, champagne flutes, purses and coats all at the same time. I wanted women and men alike to acknowledge the expert fashion I presented instead of looking at me as if I had grown two heads. To think, that when I was alive, they were staring because I was so beautiful. They didn't understand; the world now was simply so much cheaper, unstylish, and a lot more fake than the world I came from.

The souvenir shop to my right played a colorful jazz song. How long it's been since I no longer had to walk into a CD store and buy a jazz CD or whatever those things are in order to listen to it. The beauty of the random choice of that store owner placed a smile to my face. I stood near the store's entrance, pretending I was getting a word message on my cell phone, just so I could hear the familiar sounds of the music. Finally I decided to praise the store by going in and buying a few things—really, I hardly walk by a store without considering going in—and finally left to go outside as I had planned.

I stood out in the street watching the neon lights blink away. I lit one of the cigarettes I had bought and started to smoke, realizing not many around me were smoking. I found it strange that smoking suddenly got unpopular considering the sensation it was back then. As if to prove there was still some followers out there, somewhere, a man approached me asking if he could bum a cigarette.

"Sorry, I would buy my own, but I'm in a hurry," He explained in a friendly enough tone. I opened my purse's flap and reached in for my box of cigarettes. Once I gave him one he lit it in front of me and took his first drag. When he blew the smoke my way, I took a couple steps back and he started to laugh. "You can't be a smoker and act all offended when someone accidentally blows smoke in your face, now can you?"

"I'm not offended," I huffed. "It's just that this coat is Chanel."

The man gave me a puzzled look, thanked me for the cigarette, and made his way. I waited until he rounded the corner before sniffing at my coat to make sure it didn't smell too bad; this coat of course was most likely worth more than his life.

Emmett strolled outside and spotted me. He placed his arm around me and we began to walk down the strip. "So what would you like to do?" He wondered casually.

"Oh, I don't know. We could walk around I suppose," I suggested. It was then that we walked by a gift shop featuring all sorts of Marilyn Monroe souvenirs. "Is that Marilyn?" I wondered in awe.

"Looks like it," Emmett chuckled. I stopped at the window and stared, my eyes wandering over calendars, coffee mugs, posters, and even t-shirts.

"Poor girl. I wish I had been there," I murmured, remembering that same beautiful face I saw on coffee mugs now talking to me years ago about how she would die to have the dress I had been wearing. I knew her briefly; I had always wanted to visit Los Angeles and Emmett took me, but we were only allowed to explore during the night. California's sunny weather was no match for vampires. When I met her I believed everything that people had said; she was truly an idol but very relatable, she felt like your best friend. Emmett and I ran into her at a movie premiere after party, and I couldn't take my eyes off her. I even cut my hair like hers after that. I attended a few more parties where I talked to her and I still felt that wonderful charisma she gave out around her every time, a part of her aura, and the day I found out she had passed I didn't leave the house for days.

"There was no helping her anyway," Emmett said, tugging on my arm. I walked away but still my mind thought of her. "Hollywood is a tough place."

We kept walking but I was soon growing depressed. Sure there were plenty of influential stars out there, but none like the ones I had grown up with. I asked Emmett if we could go back to the hotel. There was nothing left to do in Vegas; I wasn't here to party or gamble. Suddenly I just felt like cuddling in a soft bed and not have to see inappropriate messages whenever I looked around.

"Yeah, we can go if you want," Emmett replied and kissed my cheek. I was relieved when we began to walk up the steps of our hotel's entrance. I couldn't wait to just relax in our room.

**

Emmett had had other things in mind. Upon returning to the suite and noting that Alice and Jasper were nowhere to be found, he began to like the idea of us alone more and more. I couldn't deny it; I wanted to feel that closeness that naturally comes with making love. I wanted to forget about everything except for how Emmett made me feel. It sounded so good to take a break from my own mind…

Emmett carefully removed my coat and placed it over a chair. I slipped off my gloves and threw them on the couch; my purse found its way to the table. Emmett knew my pet peeves, my most distracting annoyances, the things I usually did. He chose to take care of it. He reached his gentle hands towards my face and held it for a second, while looking down at me. I watched him, and my lips stretched into a smile. He massaged my ears softly, the sensation feeling wondrous. There was reason other than pleasure, Emmett knew I hated laying in bed with earrings on. He took them out for me and placed them on the table next to my purse.

"Bedroom?" I suggested. It would have been fun to stay in the living room but there was no knowing when Alice and Jasper were coming back. When I'm at my most vulnerable I prefer to have my privacy.

"Sure," Emmett agreed, leaning down to kiss my neck. I got lost in the moment and suddenly squealed in surprise when he picked me up and started to take me to our room. He tossed me on the bed and followed close behind, pinning me down.

"I have to take off my dress myself," I told him, watching his eyes search my own. "Or else it-"

"-Gets wrinkled, I know. Go ahead," Emmett sighed, and jumped off me for a second so as I could delicately remove my dress. I at least gave him the pleasure of watching me strip down. "You're taking too long!" He whined a few moments later.

"Shush," I replied, taking the time to place my heels back and carefully put my dress somewhere safe. In all honesty I rather have my fine possessions in safe conditions than hurry merely to have sex, something I can do whenever. I hurried a little though, excited as always by the fact that Emmett couldn't wait to have his hands on me. No matter how long it's been, I'll always and forever enjoy that thought. Like any woman, I have my insecurities—even at around ninety years old, even in being a vampire. Your mental state very much stays the same as if you were human, so those nagging doubts sometimes will creep in there…especially with me, oh, especially with me. I know it's been a long time but I still struggle, trying to grasp exactly why anyone would cause such a beautiful and innocent human harm, a human such as me. That's why I had my doubts at times; anything can happen.

I slithered across the bed to him and he held me close in response. As always all evil and worrisome thoughts melted off me and with relief I felt those thoughts disappear. All there was now was Emmett and I, kissing passionately. I liked when we got the chance to kiss this way for we never did in public or when knowing we couldn't continue beyond that. It felt too good to kiss him this way; we'd probably start doing it right then and there should we kiss like this in the middle of something.

I wish I could think and see clearly when we make love. But almost as soon as we start, I get into a mental and physical state that replicates being intoxicated. My eyes open and close, I become extremely relaxed, I feel almost as if I'm dozing but am wide awake at the same time. Oddest of sensations yet so satisfying crawl all over my skin, infuse my body, and make me scream out in both confusion and pleasure. Confusion for it's not known what Emmett is doing that's making me feel this way and I will never find out, because I'm lost in the sensation itself. I see bits and pieces when I awaken…Emmett over me or under me, looking quite just as lost as I but with a face more in concentration. But that's all I see for a few seconds before getting lost again. All senses are blocked: eyes can't focus, hearing blurred due to heavy breaths, all taste and smell that of a sweet, warm aroma, and there is no reason to repeat how extreme my sense of touch was.

So it'll never be known what exactly he does, but it doesn't mean it's not the best experience I ever have, time and time again.

**

Las Vegas and I had one thing in common: we both never sleep.

I watched the city once more through the window, just as I had when we first arrived. My senses were still unusually sensitive, more than usual. Having sex with Emmett always did that to me. I'm not sure if he feels the same, but I assume yes. I turned around to check on him and he was laying on the bed smiling to himself. He's such a nerd.

I turned back to the window. A feeling close to adrenaline was gradually wearing down but it persisted. I almost decided to leave and go for a run to get rid of this restlessness. I felt like a million jolts were passing through my body; the only thing my mind seemed to want to think about was how much I loved Emmett, how good it felt when he touched me, how great our sex had been. All my mind seemed to want to see was flashbacks of the act, everything from the steady rhythm of his body to the image of running my nails down his back.

I sighed, hoping these things left soon. They were silly and I felt ridiculous. I looked down and noticed my legs stopped shaking; that was always a good sign. I went back to the bed and lie down next to the love of my life and shut my eyes.

"I love you," Emmett told me and I opened my eyes but he was still staring off into space, facing the ceiling.

"You know I love you too, darling," I replied, lightly tracing circles on his chest with my hand.

"I don't ever want to leave this bed," Emmett chuckled.

"I do. It's terribly unproductive to stay in bed all day," I replied. Emmett laughed, flipping over and laying down on his stomach. He hovered over me and I smiled up at him.

"You always get sassy after sex," He told me, kissing my neck.

"Emmett, I'm always sassy," I corrected.

"True." He started to make his way from my neck down to the rest of my body, leaving a trail of kisses as he went. I stopped him right before he got to the area that had finally calmed down after being used for so long.

"No, no," I tapped his head and he looked up sadly.

"Party pooper," He huffed, backing up off the bed and going to the bathroom. I laughed and rolled myself into a cocoon with the bed sheets, feeling the coolness against my naked body. I was so comfortable! But moments later Alice had come in, announcing that maybe we should consider leaving. I wanted to leave, too. We all proceeded to start packing our things.

By the end of our little vacation in Vegas, everyone had something to take back home. Alice and I ended up shopping, even though I told myself I wouldn't; I had shopping bags taking up half the room in a pile. Emmett and Jasper finally stopped gambling, but I suppose it was good they did it in the first place. They both won over five hundred thousand dollars, and Emmett was so happy he told me he'd buy me anything I wanted. I've yet to think of something I already don't have.

Our arrival back home was welcoming but not as I had expected. I arrived at my house to find Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Bella seated at the living room like a perfect little family. As if Bella had always been with us. The image disturbed me and I didn't look at her when she greeted everyone.

Alice was delighted to see her and didn't take long to start sharing with her all the goodies she had bought. On the way home I had told Jasper he was the one who should tell Carlisle the situation with Victoria; I saw him make his way over to Carlisle now and converse with him privately. I wanted to tell Esme. I set all my bags down and went over to her; she hugged me warmly and I basked in her caring love.

"Tell me about the trip," She asked me, smiling.

"It was great, but I have to tell you something," I whispered. Esme looked over at Alice and Bella, and then returned her eyes to me. "Let's wait until Bella is gone," She told me. I nodded.

I was going to go upstairs and wait out in my room until Bella left but Carlisle invited me over to where everyone was seated. He and Jasper left to go talk in the kitchen, and I sat next to Emmett and watched Alice talk excitedly about the trip while Bella sat there, her usual nervous self. I looked up for a second and noticed Edward glaring at me. I realized he was probably reading my thoughts.

_Mind your own thoughts,_ I thought, once again hating how I never had privacy around him. Though, he did claim he didn't listen to any of the family's thoughts due to courtesy but I'm sure he slipped more than a few times and listened in. I mean, who wouldn't? It's a natural curiosity, to want to know what people are thinking. I just wish the person he's reading could shut their minds off to him whenever they wanted.

"What did you get in Vegas?" A soft voice piped up. I looked around to see who Bella was talking to and realized it was me.

"Oh," I replied, noticing everyone look at me. "You know…stuff."

"Oh, cool," Bella replied, nodding, looking everywhere but at me. I rolled my eyes but made sure to do it towards the wall so no one would see. Emmett nudged me and I looked at him, my brows pulled together annoyed.

"What?" I muttered under my breath.

"Be nice," He replied, also under his breath. He placed an arm around me and pulled me close. I felt better instantly, my mood lifting merely from knowing that he wants to get closer to someone like me, heartbroken creature and all. But still my mind persisted, in that annoying way it does, and asked the basic question it's been asking for months now: why Bella? She's plain and awkward, and certainly not the most attractive person in the world. It bothered me that Edward chose her, out of all people. And she must be a little bit on the dim side, for there's no other excuse why a human would think being around us in this lifestyle was perfectly normal. Now that I thought about this again, my anger towards Edward and his situation flared. This time I didn't speak of it but struggled over it internally.

Honestly, it just frustrated me that he was so blunt. There was no thinking about things; he just did what he wanted. This selfishness was so, so frustrating. Out of all members of our family, Edward is probably the one I talk to the least and worry over the least as well. I still think of him as a brother, but I just find it so uncanny that he knows just what to do to piss me off at all times. No one else ever does such reckless things. Of course he was never this way; before Bella, he was just merely quiet and preferred to be by himself. That aspect alone just got in the way of us ever getting really close. Funny, Carlisle had actually turned me into a vampire so that Edward and I could be an item. Fat chance. Edward was not my type and it seems I wasn't his as well (even though, I'm pretty sure I'm everybody's type). Before Bella I honestly even thought Edward might prefer men; I'm in no way against this, but honestly, he has never showed interest in a girl before now, so of course, I thought of this outcome.

This was not the case, as it turned out. I watched now as Edward and Bella left to go to his room. I wondered what they did when they were by themselves. I can imagine it'd be hard to want her so bad and yet have to be delicate and careful. Edward probably ached for her blood every second they spent together; I don't understand why he'd put himself through such turmoil for a simple human.

These thoughts needed to be heard but not in front of everyone, as I have experienced before that this never goes well. There was one person who was wise enough to listen and not judge.

Everyone had gone hunting; Carlisle and I remained at home and I curled up next to him on the couch facing our fireplace. I had just told him about my feelings regarding Bella.

"Sounds like you've got quite the case of jealousy," Carlisle chuckled.

"Carlisle, this isn't a funny matter. And why would I be jealous of her? Have you looked at her? Sure she's human, and I'd do anything to get that back, but if I had to look like that…" I sighed, resting my head against his shoulder. "I just wish Edward didn't hate me so!"

"He doesn't hate you, but he will obviously have resentment towards anyone who thinks ill of his soul mate," Carlisle replied.

"Soul mate? Is it really that serious?" I grumbled. "They barely know each other."

"I believe you hadn't a clue who Emmett was when you came to me begging to turn him into one of us," Carlisle said and grinned at me. I pouted and he laughed. "I hope you're starting to see resemblances between you and Edward," He continued. "Maybe it'll help you to start moving to his side."

"Look, I just know there's trouble ahead. Alice saw plenty of frightening visions when we were in Vegas," I persisted.

"As we all have come to understand, Alice's visions can change." Carlisle leaned back and placed his feet up on the coffee table. I lay down too and rested my head on his chest.

"I'm just waiting to see how this all will turn out," I huffed.

"I'm sure at the first sign of danger, you'll suddenly decide it's time for another honeymoon with Emmett," Carlisle joked as he distractedly played with my hair. I laughed, hating how sometimes people can catch you off guard on how much they know you. "So where will you two vacation next?"

"Not sure. I was thinking maybe Italy," I replied, my mind already forming plans.

"Beautiful place," Carlisle agreed. "But we've all been there before. Why not try a new, foreign place?"

"I don't like the feeling of being lost…or not being in control of how a situation will turn out," I confessed, my brows pulling together in thought. "I rather have the security of knowing exactly where I am and what I'm going to do. It's just not comfortable otherwise."

"I believe this is an effect of your old life, I assume?" Carlisle questioned.

"Most likely," I murmured.

"Don't be ashamed. Don't ever be ashamed of what happened…it wasn't your fault. It happens all the time, to this very day. Except a lot of the victims don't get a second chance," Carlisle reminded me.

"A second chance? Being a vampire isn't a second chance. It's a punishment; how else would you describe having to live this way, never forgetting what has happened to you? Never forgetting what you no longer can do…" I decided not to continue. I didn't want to make Carlisle feel guilty for what he had done.

"There are definitely alternate views on what it is to become a vampire," Carlisle said after awhile. "Your opinion is merely crafted due to the nature of how you became one."

"I know," I replied. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the silence for a few moments. Carlisle had stopped playing with my hair and had simply rested his hand atop my head, unmoving. It reminded me of my father and of the days when I was a child; he was big and I was small, and his hand was a perfect distance away from my head so it was constantly being patted. I was his darling angel, his prized possession. He had always enjoyed showing me off to anyone who cared. As a child, I was very loved and always believed I would marry a man just like my father who loved me and wanted to show me off all the time. That was my perception of men and the perfect ending because I was raised being treated like a delicate flower, a special gift, the perfect child. And in being perfect, I had always thought I'd end up with the perfect life as well.

I both hated and appreciated my wondrous wake up call. But no need to regret; Carlisle replaced my father. He cared after me and always had love to give at a time when I thought nobody loved me, or else what happened would have never taken place; a time where all hope was lost and nightmares of my tragedy plagued me like a stubborn disease. But he was there. He helped me through it all. The greatest gift of all—other than his respect, patience, and love, of course—was him allowing Emmett to become a part of my life. He gave Emmett to me, knowing that's what I needed to keep going on. To resume life as I knew it, though hardly a life it was. For that I will always love Carlisle and I've yet to come up with a way in which to repay him; as time goes on, I'm sure I'll find something. As soon as it comes up, I'll take the chance. Take it, and do whatever I need, do anything. Anything for the first man I ever trusted after my death.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight. **

I was reading a book in my room, lying atop the elegant chaise I usually relaxed in. I had spent most of the day doing tedious homework required for school; however, this homework was not for me but for Alice. She had promised Jasper they would go to this concert and she hadn't had time to do it so she proceeded to bribe me. My rewards? I could borrow anything from her closet and she'd do my laundry for a month. I didn't have any plans all day so I figured I'd do it.

Alice was still attending high school, along with Edward. Luckily Emmett, Jasper, and I are now going away to 'college'. This was of course merely for appearance. A few weeks after Vegas, Emmett and I spent a long while in Africa. Not my ideal place, but he'd been wanting to go forever. Not my ideal place to vacation as I've said, but I ended up liking it; the hunting was good and in its own way the countries we visited were very beautiful. Of course, there was certainly a drastic change since we last visited but that's always to be expected of places over the years; I always thought it was a sad thing.

We got back a few days ago. I hadn't done much shopping there, just mostly souvenirs and interesting jewelry. I was aching for a good back to school shopping trip; there would be so many sales…

I placed my book down and went downstairs; I found Emmett and Edward playing videogames fervently. Esme was sewing a ripped shirt, beside her on a table a few blueprints, ever present with her. I sat down next to Emmett and watched the screen only for a few moments before being completely bored with what they were doing.

"Emmett darling, I would like to buy a few things today. You know, school shopping," I proposed, rubbing his arm affectionately.

"School shopping?" Edward laughed. "For college?"

"Very funny, Edward. It's just that they always have good sales before school," I explained.

"I don't know, Rose," Emmett replied, his thumbs wildly flying across the remote. Why were videogames so interesting?

"Why?" I whined, tugging on his arm.

"Take a girl to go with you," Emmett grumbled.

"You could always take Bella," Edward suggested, looking over at me. What I assumed was a mix of shock and disgust splayed across my face. "I know what you're thinking," Edward ironically added. "But everyone else has established a friendship with her around here except you."

"Because I don't want to be friends with her," I declared, crossing my arms. "Why would I go shopping with someone who obviously doesn't like to?"

"It'd be fun if we all went," Carlisle's voice appeared in the room. He walked in shortly after.

"No!" Emmett complained. He knew it would take even longer for the trip to end if everyone went. I held his hand supportively, but deep down I was glad everyone would go; that way it wouldn't end up being just Bella and I.

Moments later we had decided to shop somewhere close, for Bella's sake. Carlisle decided on Seattle, and though it was raining, we persisted. I didn't like the rain and I especially hated shopping in the rain; it would be best if Alice and I just went some other time. For now, walking and window browsing with Emmett would do. Carlisle kept offering to buy me things if that was the case but I explained I just simply wasn't in the mood any longer.

"Not in the mood to shop? Please," Emmett said sarcastically, and everyone around us chuckled. "Rosalie Hale does not just simply refuse to shop."

"This time I do," I replied coolly, allowing Emmett to only kiss me on the cheek as an apology.

"You know what, I've got to run to the bank before we start," Carlisle piped up, taking his wallet out of his pocket.

All of a sudden I caught Edward nudge Bella subtly with his elbow. She looked up at Carlisle. "I'll go," She spoke up softly. "I-I don't have anywhere I want to shop, you guys can get started and maybe Rosalie and I could go."

Did she say _my_ name? Did she really think I'd go with her? But I didn't express my thoughts. I have this new rule now, when Bella's around. I try to keep my mouth shut for as long as I can.

My family chuckled at little Bella's proposal. "That's very nice of you Bella, but Rosalie doesn't ever step foot into a bank," Esme explained. "I'll go with you instead, and I'll tell you more on the way."

I felt my eyes flashing at Esme when I glared at her. She wouldn't dare tell Bella anything about me, she wouldn't. Edward had probably given in to curiosity and read my mind, for he suggested he go with Bella and Esme, too. Perhaps he'd noticed I was trying to be civil around Bella now, even if I wasn't entirely comfortable befriending her yet.

"I got you covered," He murmured to me as he walked passed me towards Bella and Esme. Carlisle, Emmett, and I decided to move on by the shops and soon they started discussing something like business or the news. I wasn't paying attention, my mind was wandering…

_I waited until the cars drove past me before attempting to cross the street. I felt embarrassed, for I'm terribly afraid of cars while crossing streets. I would put my foot down as if I were to cross, but then see a car coming in the distance, and wait instead until it passed before I tried again. I guess I was quite visible in my nice organza white dress I usually wear to church or something like that; why was I wearing it now? I had no idea, honestly. Momma had insisted I look nice—"You never know who you'll run into!"—so I just obeyed, for I rather look nice than frumpy out in public. Anyway, I was quite visible because cars decided to stop now and let me cross instead of just driving by. I waved at them in gratitude, and as fast as I could in my heels I rushed over to Daddy's bank before I encountered any more humiliation._

_There was the usual bustle of people working, and I ignored the stares as I tried to locate Daddy's desk. I walked through the bank and finally found him, talking passionately to a client. I waited until their conversation was over before waving at Daddy; he motioned me over and I took a seat in front of him. _

"_How are you darling?" Daddy wondered, shuffling through some papers._

"_Just fine, Daddy, thank you. Momma realized she forgot your lunch so I came by to give it to you," I told him, handing him the bag. Daddy smiled as he peeked inside it. _

"_Thanks, princess." He stood up to put a folder in a cabinet, patting my head on his way. I automatically placed a hand to my hair, patting it down, and making sure the loving act hadn't ruined my hard work. _

"_Are you busy?" I wondered, twisting the ring on my finger over and over with my other hand._

"_A bit. Would you mind if I just saw you at home later tonight? Give your mother my thanks for the lunch," Daddy replied, as he walked back to his desk and took a seat. I stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek before taking my leave. As I strolled back to the lobby, I focused my sight on the front door instead of all the eyes following me. I noticed two men talking to the right of the door; I had to pass them in order to get out. Their conversation ended as soon as I walked by, and I held my breath. I knew they were watching me and I got conscious of my movement, my walking even. _

_I reached a hand towards the door knob, but not quickly enough; one of the men opened the door for me. "Miss," He stated simply, and I only looked up at him for a second before looking back down shyly. _

"_Thank you," I replied, and walked outside. I stood there for a moment, then discreetly looked over my shoulder behind me just before the door closed, perhaps to catch a last glimpse of that kind gentleman. But the blonde man who had helped me was already walking away._

**

By the time Esme and Bella had come back, I was feeling uneasy and decided maybe going in a store would make me feel better. I grabbed hold of Emmett's hand in mine and we walked in to a vintage looking shop.

"This place is neat," Emmett commented, picking up a fedora hat and trying it on. I laughed, shaking my head.

"You look like those guys who used to stand outside the clubs, smoking their cigars and yelling out tomcat catchphrases to girls," I told him, and Emmett smiled.

"I wouldn't know," Emmett replied, following me as I moved my way through the racks, spotting the different clothing styles all around me, each representing their own time eras. I must have had a duplicate of everything somewhere in my closet. "I was a country boy," Emmett added.

"Charming." I found a hat myself, hidden among all the others in a shelf. It was round and small and I decided to play a little game with Emmett. "Who am I?" I asked, placing the hat on my head.

"Easy. Jacqueline Kennedy," Emmett guessed, and I rolled my eyes, placing the hat away.

"You're good," I offered.

"Please, how can I forget that time we were living in London, and you refused to wear anything but those suits and that little hat? It was practically glued onto your head," Emmett grumbled.

"I had more than one, in every color," I remembered, perusing through some cotton dresses.

The shop's little bell rang, and I looked up to see Edward and Bella had come in. They were smiling and whispering things to each other. Of course Bella would want to shop here; she can't find strange clothes anywhere else. But I guess vintage was in right now.

"Would you like me to get you anything?" I overheard Edward ask Bella.

"No, that's ok," She replied.

I couldn't understand why she refused; a man offering to buy you something meant they loved you. Bella had a lot to learn. In a way I felt like I should be the one to teach her, maybe even give her advice. I could perhaps treat her like a little sister in a way, which meant I didn't have to be nice to her _all_ the time.

I looked up at them once more, and caught Edward glancing at me, a small smirk etched onto his face. I shrugged a shoulder at him, not knowing once again if he had read my thoughts. Emmett placed a hand on my shoulder and asked if I was ready to go. Once outside, I kissed him on the lips. He looked down at me smiling, slightly shaking his head.

"What was that for?" Emmett wondered, not used to me being so forward with public affection.

"I love you. That's all," I told him. I turned around and started walking away, seeing perfectly from a distance Esme and Carlisle exit a furniture store. I knew I wasn't sensing Emmett walking behind or beside me for a reason; he liked to watch me walk, as creepy as that sounds. What can I say? I suppose he was forever attracted to me, no matter how many times he has seen me walk. Like both of us, I suppose it never gets old.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, and upon taking it out I received a text from Alice. "Come to concert! Jasper and I are dressing 70's! It'll be fun!" It read. I pondered this, and decided it'd be fun, too. I texted her back saying Emmett and I would go. I turned around to see where he was, but before I even started Emmett had come up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Ouch! You're crushing me!" I complained. Emmett laughed, relinquishing his hold a bit. Sometimes he got carried away.

"Sorry, babe," Emmett replied sheepishly, and I smiled to let him know I was fine.

"Alice wants us to go to some concert in Connecticut," I let him know.

"Fun, we should all go!" Edward suddenly came up behind us, placing an arm around Emmett and I. We all laughed, and I suddenly didn't care that the rain was possibly ruining my hair and make-up. I was feeling generous, and I was feeling happy; I milked this feeling for all it was worth. A concert with my brothers and sisters would be just the thing to end today perfectly.

**

Alice ran into my room as I was applying mascara to my lashes. "Look at me!" She cried.

"One moment," I replied calmly. I checked my eyes out in the mirror then looked at her. I didn't know what to do first; gasp or laugh. Alice was decked out in complete 70's wardrobe, and it was just hilarious to see her like this; it's been awhile. "I can't believe you," I told her.

"Isn't it neat? I had this stuff like in the very back of my closet. I can't believe I even found it!" Alice spun around, giggling.

I thought I heard some form of scuttling, like a mouse, and just as I thought Bella emerged in my room with Edward. "Alice, you look so…groovy?" Edward said, and couldn't help it, began laughing. I smiled over at Edward, even though he wasn't looking at me. I found myself liking the fact he was laughing a lot more these days.

"Hey, don't think this was just for fun. You guys are all dressing up like this!" Alice declared. Alice had on bell bottoms with a super short, cut off yellow t shirt that once displayed the Rolling Stones logo. She had put extensions in her hair and braided it.

"I'll have to see about that," Edward replied.

"I-I think that'd be fun, if…if we did that," Bella piped up.

"Perfect! Bella, I'll lend you some of my clothes. C'mon," Alice extended her hand towards Bella while smiling. Bella took her hand and Alice led her back out. Edward remained in my room, his golden eyes twinkling at me.

"What?" I wondered, flustered.

"Thanks for starting to appreciate my situation with Bella," Edward replied softly, leaning against the doorframe. I wish he'd stop smiling at me.

"I haven't," I retorted, crossing my arms.

"I'm afraid I have a confession," Edward told me slowly, his eyes looking down at the floor. "I've been reading your thoughts here and there. I know what you thought at the vintage shop, about Bella being like your little sister."I watched him anxiously and finally his eyes returned to locking with mine. "Rosalie, that meant so much to me…" Edward added.

"Edward, it was just a thought," I grumbled. "I still don't approve. I just figured I might give her some advice here and there about fashion or something, she still dresses like a blind nun."

Edward chuckled, shaking his head and turning around to head out. "I like the way she dresses," He replied, walking away.

"Whatever!" I called after him. I proceeded towards my closet, already having an outfit in mind for tonight. That's when Emmett walked in, dressed in corduroy's and a long sleeved plaid button up shirt. "Darling!" I exclaimed in both horror and amusement.

"So, what do you think?" He wondered. He had even parted his hair to the side like a little boy.

"You look adorable," I let him know. I opened my closet door, but Emmett had embraced me from behind like how he loves doing, so I got distracted.

"Can I help you get undressed?" He murmured in my ear then started kissing my cheek and neck over and over again.

I looked at my watch and we had about an hour until the concert started; we were planning on traveling by foot there—quickly—so I figured Emmett could have his way with me for about half an hour or so. "Sure," I told him, and loved watching his eyes light up at the prospect.

**

Standing on the field and watching the band play, the stage feet in front of us, letting the music flow all about and around my personal atmosphere…it was the best fun I've had in awhile. I like realizing time and again that music will be here forever to accompany in my long, eternal journey. It might change, but it'll never go away. Music, books, art, fashion…all these things were great for people like me, vampires. Those things and more kept our kind sane.

But music had to be one of my favorites, running close behind to fashion. Emmett held me by the waist, swaying slightly to the sounds. I looked over at Edward and Bella, also holding each other. Edward wasn't a packrat by nature, so he didn't have any 70's clothes he had kept around to wear tonight; he opted for a collared shirt and an old pair of Emmett's Levi jeans instead. Bella looked natural in Alice's old plaid shirt and bell bottoms, her hair parted down the middle. I had seen the transformation myself and was impressed with Alice's skills. The funniest by far had to be Jasper; he wore a collared Hawaiian long sleeved shirt, tucked in to bell bottoms, and he even wore old dress shoes. It was a hilarious sight to behold.

The band was old themselves, so though we were surrounded by middle aged drunk adults, in a way we still fit. All of us sang along to the popular hits that dominated the charts back when what we were wearing was seen on everyone.

There's nothing like an outdoor concert, no matter what genre it was. The warm air felt comforting against my cool skin. I was enjoying every minute of this moment. And that's when I saw her; a flash of red, I even practically heard her swift steps.

_Was Victoria here?_

I kept singing along, and found it strange no one else was looking like they'd see anything. The crowds were loud and it was dark, I'm not sure how I even saw. But did I see what I think I did?

"Darling, I'm going to get some blood from the car," I told Emmett.

"Want me to come with?" He asked, leaning down to kiss me.

"No, I'm fine. I'll be right back," I replied, and left our little group. I decided to look around, just to make sure. I kept all my sense on high alert; as to not look suspicious, I did end up going to the car for blood. I kept seeing it, her red hair whisking by.

I knew she was here.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine. **

I could smell her just as well as I could feel her presence; feel her long hair tickling my skin. Why were these feelings so strong? Why wasn't she showing herself? I didn't much feel like ruining tonight by playing hide and go seek. I started walking toward the parking lot once again, ignoring all my senses as they screamed to find her. I arrived at the car, reaching for the cooler and opening it. I took out a flask of blood and tentatively began to drink it, keeping my eyes scanning all around me just in case.

"How can you drink that crap?" A voice came out of nowhere.

I turned around and there she was. She walked toward me smirking, and my now empty flask dropped to the ground. In the blink of an eye, I had closed and locked the car and stood in front of her, standing my ground. "Why are you here?" I asked her.

"Why _aren't_ I here? This concert looks super fun; I'm upset you didn't invite me." Her cat like eyes seemed to shine in the night, and I tried not to get scared. I was alone, after all. Vampires all get the same strength and speed…it's just that sometimes, some of them can be faster, or stronger, than usual. I hoped Victoria wasn't one of them.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave. Good bye," I said firmly, and started to walk quickly past her.

"As if I'd let you get a head start in getting that human to safer ground," Victoria replied. I stopped dead in my tracks. She knew everyone else was here. "There were too many people back in Vegas…but right now, it's just us two. And I'm going to continue with my plan." Victoria ran up to me and before I knew what she was doing, she grabbed hold of my hair and pulled me down to the ground.

I instantly got up again and kicked at her; she jumped and dodged it. "You really want to do this right now?" I asked her, grabbing hold of her arms from behind. For a moment I thought I had her.

"Bring it," She replied, and proceeded to flip me over her and throw me to the ground. I wasn't used to fighting alone; I wasn't used to fighting in the first place. But this Victoria was really starting to piss me off.

I kicked at her again, this time while I was low to the ground. She didn't see it coming and fell too. I quickly got up and struck her in the face two times before she somehow seemed to float up and land behind me. I ducked, sensing her fists near my head. I avoided her punches, but then she kicked me forward.

"You can't win. Just let me have my way with you," Victoria said, but I silenced any words she was planning on using by turning around and tackling her, grabbing a fistful of that thick hair of hers and nailing her head to the ground a couple of times. But this woman was like a cockroach; she didn't seem fazed at all. I wondered if she had some specific power. She pushed me off her and I flew back; she ran while I flew and kicked me in the air.

I was starting to feel dizzy and wondering when and how this would end. I was on the ground, feeling the asphalt etched into my skin causing a slight burning. I was surprised no one has heard us, and blamed the loud concert. I wondered if she'd chase me if I started to run away…

Victoria knelt by me and gazed into my face. I glared at her, wanting to punch her so badly. "Such a pretty face," She commented quietly. "I'm sorry to ruin it."

"You're not ruining anything, bitch," I replied, and kicked her away from me. She flew back and at that moment I saw someone run at her and begin beating her up. I got up quickly and rushed to them; Emmett had come out of nowhere and seen Victoria. I watched him pound his fists into her and I couldn't help but feel relieved I wouldn't have to worry about fighting on my own.

"Rosalie!" I heard Alice shout, and turned around to see everyone run to us.

"Hurry! Help us!" I cried to them, and we all looked towards Emmett again. He was staring to fall back; Victoria had gotten him to the ground somehow, and was kicking him. Immediately Edward and Jasper pounced on her. I didn't want to look, and let Alice hold me.

"Are you ok?" She asked me. I nodded.

"I knew she was here…I just needed to make sure, but before I could do anything she started fighting me," I explained. Alice nodded, and looked back to the boys.

"What the hell?" She screamed. I looked back as well, I had to. I didn't like the sight I saw. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were looking distraught and mad; Victoria was nowhere to be seen.

"She fucking ran away," Jasper informed us. "We chased her for awhile but we started to get way too far; she blended into the forest and the dark too well, and we lost her."

"Fuck!" Emmett yelled in the silence. We were all stunned, and I too felt like cussing. But there was no need. I went to Emmett and placed my arms around him in order to calm him down; I felt him practically melt as he heaved a sigh and relaxed. I was the only one who could stop him once he got worked up this way.

"Bella, you'll be fine," I heard Alice repeating over and over. I looked over at Bella and Edward from over my shoulder. Bella looked just as pale as one of us; Edward and Alice were hovering over her, trying to make her feel better.

"She knows Victoria is here for her," Emmett murmured in my ear.

And all of us stood there, huddled together, trying to calm down, and as we stood there looking at anywhere but each other, we realized Victoria wasn't going to be giving up anytime soon.

**

Today was Bella's birthday. Alice, Jasper, and Edward were at school while Emmett and I remained home. We went shopping earlier for Bella's presents and now Esme was making us clean and decorate the house for her party.

"Here you go," Esme said to me as she handed me the cloth to put over the small table we had arranged in the living room so as Bella could set her presents there.

"Thanks," I replied with a sigh, and I noticed as I placed the cloth over the table Esme hadn't left, but remained there looking at me.

"Rosalie, are you going to cause trouble tonight?" She wanted to know. Her motherly tone sent a surge through my mind for a slight moment; I was reminded of my own mother, my real mother. But that's all in the past.

"No!" I told her, my voice coming out childish; not what I'd hoped. Esme chuckled and motioned me over with her hand. I walked over to her and she invited me in for a hug; I complied, nestling my head against her shoulder. Esme was great when it came to making you feel better.

"Carlisle has told me some of your worries," Esme told me softly. "And I'm sure there are more. But tonight, you're to let them go. Enjoy your family, alright?"

I lifted my head and looked at Esme, her eyes searching my face. "Fine. I'll behave," I promised.

"That's the Rose we all know and love. If only you'd let Bella see this side of you." Esme raised an eyebrow and turned around, heading back to the kitchen where she was attempting to bake a cake. I rolled my eyes at her even if she didn't see.

Emmett jumped down from upstairs instead of walking down the staircase and landed right behind me. "You done?" He wondered, smiling.

"Yeah, I think so. Why, what's up?" I asked him, fixing the cloth on the table until it looked right.

"Nothing, I just missed you." Emmett grabbed hold of me and kissed me passionately; I began to giggle and kiss him back.

All of a sudden a loud clang from the kitchen stopped our little interaction. "You two better keep it together tonight," Esme called out from where she was behind the counter. "And no sneaking upstairs!"

Emmett and I laughed. He grabbed hold of my hand and took me into the living room, where we took a seat on the sofa and relaxed together until the time came when we had to start getting ready. I was planning on using tonight as a distraction from the current situation at hand. I was hoping tonight would be a night where I didn't have to worry about the crazy vampire Victoria stalking my family and just enjoy being here with everyone; Emmett and I have yet to have a good time with everyone in the family since we got back from Africa. I was looking forward to it even if the occasion was Bella's birthday.

For a split second I felt a sense of jealousy as I remembered a time when birthdays meant I was growing older. I wondered what Edward was feeling over this occasion, if he hasn't already realized that by keeping Bella around him and encouraging her to think that being a vampire was ok was only ruining her life.

"What are you thinking about?" Emmett wondered, caressing my cheek softly with his fingers. I turned to him and smiled wryly.

"I was just wondering if Edward knows what he's doing to this poor girl," I confessed.

"He knows what he's doing. He's doing what he feels is right," Emmett told me.

"It may feel right to him, but look at all the trouble it's causing. We have a vampire after our family, and by keeping Bella around he's putting her in danger as well as torturing himself. I just wish this wasn't happening." Emmett surprised me by abruptly planting a kiss on my lips.

"I think it's so cute when you worry over other people," Emmett said, smiling.

"You're so funny," I replied sarcastically, smacking his leg. Emmett placed his own hand on my leg and kissed me again; we kept at this until we heard Alice and Jasper burst through the door.

"Rosalie! C'mon, we got to start getting ready!" Alice cried out, skipping over to where I was. I backed away from Emmett and sighed. It was strange that Alice didn't seem to notice, or perhaps care, that Emmett and I were enjoying some alone time. Then again, perhaps she figured I wouldn't be bothered by her interrupting since I have eternity to kiss Emmett. While the thought sounded romantic, it only made me feel temperamental again.

Alice and I went upstairs to her room and we began sorting through her clothes. While I was setting out some of her dresses that I liked on her bed, Edward appeared at the doorway. "You girls have a minute?" He wondered politely.

"Yes, Edward, my dear," Alice replied in a civilized accent while she stood in front of her mirror, trying on different earrings.

"I was just wondering if one of you, or perhaps the both of you, would like to get Bella all dressed up here at the house before her party?" Edward asked.

I just let Alice answer for the both of us. "Of course!" She cried enthusiastically. "We'll get her all dolled up, won't we Rosalie?"

"Whoop-dee-doo," I replied in a bored tone from where I was, scrutinizing Alice's dresses and trying to decide the best one.

"Great. I've got the dress you gave her here, Alice, just in case you wanted her to wear it tonight." Edward handed Alice the box, said goodbye, and made his way to his room so as he could get ready as well.

"Rosalie, I'm starting to get worried," Alice suddenly said to me. I wondered briefly if she was having the same doubts I was about Bella. "You've yet to pick a dress you like?!"

Of course. Alice wasn't worried over Bella or Edward at all. "I think I like this navy dress. Try it on?" I asked her, taking a seat on her bed. Alice and I spent about an hour getting ready together before Edward announced Bella was here to get ready as well. It was really rather cute; Edward made her come in the house blindfolded so she wouldn't see all the pretty decorations we had set up for her.

"I still have to do my make-up, will you do Bella's hair until I'm ready?" Alice wondered, knowing I'd protest so she gave me a huge convincing smile as well.

"Oh, alright," I replied, and headed out into the hallway to fetch Bella. I found her in Edward's room and at first I sensed she was hesitant to come with me. "Don't worry," I told her as we walked to the room I shared with Emmett. "I just ate."

Bella laughed softly at the joke, and I tried to keep my intimidation in check. When we arrived, Emmett was just finishing putting his tie on. "Hey Rose, hey Bella. Happy birthday!" Emmett stopped what he was doing and made his way over to Bella, giving her a big hug.

"Thanks," She replied.

"I'm going to get Bella ready. Are you all done in here?" I asked Emmett.

"Yes, darling," He answered, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Be nice," Emmett added in a whisper, squeezing my hand gently. Then he was out the door.

"Well," I began, looking about my room. "This is it. Get comfortable, I suppose."

Bella smiled awkwardly, and she began looking around. "These pictures are amazing." Bella looked dumbfounded as she perused with her eyes all the portraits and pictures that resided on a long antique table I had. It reflected most of my life; not every moment, but some of the most important ones. I had few pictures of my past because as you probably could have figured out by now, dealing with my past is a huge issue for me and I try hard not to reminisce enough as it is. The pictures are mostly people and events I have met and gone to throughout history.

"Is this Marilyn Monroe?" Bella wanted to know. I didn't bother looking at the picture; I knew which one she was referring to. I was arranging some things on my vanity table for her. "And Elvis?" She added.

"Yes," I simply replied.

"You've met like, every president," Bella continued, practically gasping while she spoke.

"Only the good ones," I corrected.

"This whole table is you with famous people. I mean, who _haven't_ you met?" Bella wondered, turning around and giving me a small smile.

I tried not to feel too proud. "I guess I've just been lucky," I replied modestly.

"These are _so_ amazing…," She continued. Then she stopped. I guessed she was getting towards the end of the table where I had put some solemn pictures towards the back. "These are different; I mean, in this one you and Emmett are at a funeral." Bella looked towards me, holding up the photograph. I'd been to plenty of funerals in my undead life, so I had to see which one she was referring to.

"Nineteen sixty-three. President Kennedy died that year; Emmett and I went to his burial." I quickly walked over to my closet and just as fast pulled out a black suit, showing it to Bella. "I wore this, isn't it just beautiful?"

Bella looked at the suit funny. "It looks pretty old," She remarked, then grinned. I guess that was her attempt at a joke. I didn't laugh.

"You wouldn't have thought that so funny once you saw that his wife had been wearing the same one when he was shot; it was stained with his blood," I told her. Bella's smile dropped.

"Um, let's just get on with the makeover," Bella suggested meekly. I placed my suit in its rightful place.

"Being a vampire isn't what it seems," I began telling her. Bella sat down in front of my vanity table as I arranged some hair products I wanted to use on her. "I might have met plenty of people Bella, but I much rather be human than to have met all of them. Living forever, while all of them die…it's an awful feeling. Especially when it comes to your family."

"D-Did you go to all their funerals?" Bella stuttered.

"I tried not to. I wish I could have gone to most, but the only thing I do is visit graves now and then," I explained, sighing. "What would you feel like if you had to visit Charlie's grave? What would you feel like if you knew that even if you went to his funeral, you couldn't cry?"

Bella didn't respond right away, as I had predicted. "I'd feel awful," She murmured.

"Right. And it _is_ awful," I told her.

"But they have to die sometime. It doesn't matter whether I can or not," Bella added.

I glared at her, filtering my thoughts so as they didn't spew out of my mouth by accident. "It wouldn't bother you to see everyone you knew and loved die while you didn't age?" I asked her.

"No," Bella replied.

_Selfish girl_, I thought. What has Edward done to her poor mind? "Hmm," Was all I said back.

"Like I said, they'd have to die sometime. There's nothing I could do about it," She kept persisting.

"Bella, you do realize that you'd have to cut off contact with your family right? They wouldn't believe you. They wouldn't allow the fact you were a vampire enter their minds. You can't tell them; yet, of course, they wonder why it is that you don't go out in direct sunlight in public and why you don't age a day over eighteen. So, you must be away from them to avoid such conflicts," I explained to this blunt girl.

"I know that, but I'd be in college, I'd hardly see them anyway."

"You're not going to be in college forever," I countered. She needs to give up and realize there's no valid excuse as to becoming a vampire and leaving her human life; I know the only reason swimming through that thick little head of hers is that being a vampire would mean being with Edward forever. Well, in my opinion, that's not a valid reason.

Bella just shrugged. I could see she was done talking about the subject, but I needed to use this rare bonding time to infuse in her head that she needed a big reality check. "Try this on," I instructed, and handed her a white Chloé dress I had pulled out for myself to try on earlier. I knew that Alice might want Bella to wear the dress she gave her, but I couldn't even picture a hairstyle for Bella when she dressed like a boy all the time.

Bella took the dress and went into a corner of my room to undress. I didn't see what the big deal was but I turned around anyway. "So, how does it look?" I wondered after awhile.

Bella reappeared next to me with the dress in her hands. "It was great, I just feel like Alice wants me to wear the dress she gave me," Bella replied. I took the dress from her and hung it back up. I didn't mind that Bella didn't show me herself in the dress; while I waited for her I decided on a hairstyle.

"I suppose," I sighed. "Alright, well, take a seat at the vanity table again. I think I know what I'm doing to your hair," I told her. Bella sat there quietly. I noticed she didn't look at herself in the mirror. What an odd girl. "So now I'm curious. You would really give up your family to be with Edward?" I started again.

Bella stiffened and I knew she had thought that conversation was over; but oh, no it was not. "I-I guess I would. My family's great, but we're not _that_ close. I mean, I'm sure they'd understand."

"They probably don't think that way," I replied, getting some bobby pins out. "I bet they all love you very much. I bet they want you to stay alive."

Bella chuckled nervously. "But I_ would_ be alive."

"I don't call this being alive," I declared bluntly. "There's nothing alive about being a creature like this."

"Edward makes me feel alive. I'm sure you can understand…you know, with Emmett…" Bella started twisting a ring on her finger anxiously.

"Emmett is just what I have so as I don't kill myself," I confessed, and smirked when I saw Bella's expression on the mirror. "I mean, don't get me wrong," I added. "I wasn't depressed or anything as a human. But when I died and became this, I hated everything including myself. Emmett rescued me from all that. It's not like I gave up anything to be with him."

"You would give him up to be human?" Bella wondered quietly.

"In a heartbeat," I replied.

"B-But I thought you guys were…I mean, like, in love-"

"We are," I interrupted. "But that's because we use each other to cope with what's happened to us."

"I thought vampires had soul mates," Bella continued. I shook my head slightly as I finished brushing her hair.

"Of course we do. I feel sorry for anyone who has to go through this alone," I stated, shuddering a little even.

"Why is it so bad?" Bella spoke up a bit louder than usual. "You're perfect. Y-You're gorgeous; you have so much great clothes and great stuff, you've met incredible people, and you travel everywhere, whenever you want. You've been there for all these glorious moments in history, all while having this perfect family and a perfect guy. Rosalie you have…you have everything…"

Bella got quiet again and I assumed she noticed my expression. My temper started to flare within me; I was staring at the opposite wall, trying to calm down. I didn't even notice the brush had broken in two in my hand.

"I-I didn't mean to blurt that out, it's just I feel like you're pressuring me to choose-"

"Pressure?" I cut in. "I would have been so lucky as to have anyone even _ask_ me if I wanted this."

"What?" Bella wondered, and I knew she had no idea what I was talking about, but she had gone too far. She was a weak little mouse; she was supposed to sit there and listen to me, and hopefully even pay attention to what I was saying so she could realize that being with Edward wasn't worth it.

"I'm the last person you want to follow in the footsteps of," I continued, stepping back from her, just in case. "I'm telling you, you don't _want_ this."

"Why?" Bella insisted. "Everything about it sounds appealing, sounds worth it in the long run. I want what you have with Emmett. Why would it be bad to follow you? Your vampire life seems set…"

Bella was staring at me scared. Well, she should be. I was feeling my whole body pulsing with anguish; her ignorant words were like knives. I wanted so badly to beat those ideas out of her head…

"You're so, so stupid," I finally muttered, my chest rising up and down as my attempt to calm down continued to no avail. Bella stared at me still; she had gotten up from the chair, and was fixing her eyes on me. We were both unsure of what I'd do next. "You can have it; all of it. Take all my clothes, take all my photographs; take it all. You think it's so glamorous? Don't be foolish, darling, please don't. This whole room…this whole thing is a mask, a façade. I've barely come to terms with being this monster, being this way. I meet who I want, I go where I want, and I buy what I want as a way to cope; how fucking else would you do it? What else is there to do? I have eternity. I might as well pretend to everyone else it's ok, might as well create some type of defense mechanism!" I screamed. I realized I was being loud and someone was going to run in here any second.

Bella was stunned; her mouth kept opening and shutting as if she was going to say something. I don't think I could have handled hearing one more word from her mouth.

"I don't have everything, my dear. I have what I don't want. You know what I want? I want to be able to pick up my children from school; I want to be able to make my family dinners every night. To have a husband to take care of, a house to keep…I want to be able to have a real live family, be there for everyone's wedding, party, baptisms, whatever! I want…to see my own kids grow up; I want to kiss their foreheads before they go to bed; I want to teach them things and watch them play. I want to be able to sleep, oh God, _sleep_ in my husband's arms!" I threw the broken brush against a wall and took a seat upon the chaise, running a hand through my hair. "But no, I'm a soul less creature, unable to do any of those things. Unable to even breathe, or feel my own heart beat. It's so awful, just so awful."

"Rosalie, I-I didn't know," Bella murmured, and took a step towards me.

"You don't know anything!" I yelled at her. "You have no idea what it's like! Just a horrid, horrid living hell…" Suddenly Edward, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper burst into the room. I was wondering what took them so long.

"What's going on?" Edward demanded.

"Take her away!" I cried, and faced away from them. I felt Emmett hold me moments later.

"C'mon Bella," I heard Alice murmur quietly. Jasper came up to me and Emmett, placing a hand on my shoulder and sending waves of calm around the room.

"What happened?" Emmett asked me softly.

"She's so stupid," I blurted.

"Rosalie, what happened?" Jasper asked me again.

"Ugh," I grumbled. "Well, nothing really…" I realized I had broken Esme's promise. At this rate, I'd be lucky to even be allowed in the house when Bella was here. "She just started going on and on about how perfect her life would be if she was a vampire, how she had it all planned out, how she wanted to be like me, even," I told them. I sighed, slightly ashamed. "I couldn't handle it."

"I understand where you're coming from," Jasper replied, kneeling down so he'd be face to face with me. "But you can't get mad at Bella because she doesn't understand why you're mad. Bella doesn't know us that well yet, she has no idea what happened to us and what we feel. You shouldn't expect her to, because knowing Edward he doesn't like to elaborate." Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder again, this time standing up.

"Jasper's right Rose," Emmett added, rubbing my back comfortingly. "To Bella, you just sound like a crazy person. All she sees is our perfection, not the flaws in our minds."

"I'm sorry, you guys, I really am," I murmured.

"If I were you I'd apologize to Bella. It is her birthday after all," Jasper told me. Emmett picked me up off the chaise and set me down on the ground, standing. Both of them dragged me to Alice's room where Bella was finishing getting ready.

I peeked my head inside, and Alice immediately sensed my presence. "Hey Rose," She greeted softly. At seeing me, Bella instantly jumped and started to look frightened.

"Hey, I just wanted to talk to Bella real quick," I told her. Alice pretended she had to fix something on the other side of the room, and I approached Bella. "I'm sorry about what happened. I feel bad; it is your birthday, and this wasn't supposed to happen. I keep forgetting there's still a lot to us you need to know."

Bella nodded. "I-I'm sorry for pushing you," She replied quietly.

"It's alright, you didn't know you were," I said. "It won't happen again, I promise."

Bella managed a small smile, and after Alice and I made sure she was perfectly fine I returned downstairs to add any finishing touches. When everything was done, we all waited downstairs until Edward and Alice led Bella down the staircase. Carlisle and Esme stood by each other, looking very nice. Jasper stood alone, awaiting Alice's return. I stood by Emmett, and he held my hand, his touches reminding me to calm down and make me feel better.

Alice did a good job with Bella, her make-up looking perfect and natural. She also picked out a cute enough dress; cute for Bella anyway. Bella wore this dress now as she descended down the stairs and we all approached her, saying our happy birthday's. Alice hovered behind everyone, taking pictures.

Emmett made his way over to Edward, giving him a friendly smack on the back. "Dating an older woman," Emmett said to Edward, who looked at him confused. "Hot."

Edward shook his head at Emmett who was now the one confused. "What?" Emmett wondered.

"You first Rosalie!" Alice suddenly said out of nowhere. She held the camera with one hand and handed over the present I had gotten Bella with the other.

"Here you go," I said to Bella, extending my arm and handing her the box. "It's a necklace."

"Thanks," Bella replied to me. After that Alice dragged Edward over to Bella, and took a picture of them together.

"Show me the love!" Alice told them. I watched them in all their awkward affection. I looked behind me to find Emmett, but saw he was waiting near Alice for Bella to open his present. "Here, this one's from Emmett." Alice again put the camera away and handed Bella a box.

Bella took the box and noticed how light it was; she even shook it to reveal there really was nothing inside. She turned towards Emmett who was smirking next to me. "Already installed it in your truck," Emmett let Bella know. "Finally a decent sound system for that piece of crap-"

"Hey, don't-don't hate the truck," Bella uncharacteristically shot back to Emmett; everyone chuckled.

"Open Esme and Carlisle's!" Alice then cried, handing Bella yet another gift.

"Just a little something to brighten your day," Carlisle piped up.

"You've been looking a little pale lately," Esme added. I knew that they had gotten Bella airplane tickets to see her mom in Florida. I figured even if she went, she'd still be pretty pale.

We stood there and watched her open the gift; however, I didn't notice she actually hadn't opened it yet because strong fumes began to clog my nose. Blood—human blood. Where was it coming from? Silly question, but I hadn't seen what happened. I started to feel woozy, my throat began itching. That's when I saw it; Bella had gotten a paper cut.

"Ugh, paper cut," Bella said softly, and while she spoke I saw a drop of her blood fall swiftly on our carpet.

Suddenly a crash; in the matter of seconds, Edward had pushed Bella back, causing her to fly against the wall and fall down against a table which in turn smashed into pieces. Almost at the same time he had pushed Jasper away from him and away from Bella. That's when it hit me; Jasper was moments away from attacking Bella. Jasper flew as well from Edward's push, landing on our piano. Carlisle and Emmett proceeded to hold Jasper back, while Alice tried desperately to calm him down.

"Jazz, shh, it's ok, it's ok…it's just a little blood-" Alice was saying. I felt her resistance begin to wane.

"Get Jasper out of here," Carlisle ordered. He rushed to Bella's side. Emmett led Jasper away; Alice too followed them.

"I'm sorry, I can't," She told Bella on her way out. I looked at Bella one last time, laying there in a puddle of blood and glass. She was staring up at Edward almost in an apologetic way. As if she didn't mean to do this.

I followed everyone else out of the living room, thinking that if Edward wasn't more careful, there was no way this girl could live long being around us like this.


End file.
